


Hurt him and I'll hurt you

by raviollialienking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Bonding, Fisting, M/M, Moody Yuri, Omega Verse, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Yuuri got pregnant with Yuri at a young age and hasn't dated anyone since that incident. After meeting Viktor online Yuuri invites him over, even though Yuri would rather Viktor not come over.(Or protective son! Yuri and family au I've been dying for ;-;)





	1. Why does Yuri have a dildo collection

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written so fast in my life haha  
> I really hope whoever is reading this enjoys it!  
> I tried to make this a little funny but I hope it isn't a failed attempt lol

Yuuri was young when he had Yuri. He made a mistake in being pressured to spend his heat with a boyfriend who he didn't really trust. All he knew was that he didn't want to be broken up with. So he allowed him to stay for it, only to have a baby a few months later. But Yuuri was done with the past. In fact he wanted to forget most of it. His boyfriend had left him as soon as Yuri was born. All the lies he had told about being their for ‘his omega’ really hurt Yuuri.

Yuuri ended up naming his son after himself. Except with one ‘u’ only. It was mostly because his sister Mari said it fit perfectly, and how she expected whatever kids Yuri had to be named that as well. Yuuri remembered laughing at that. Now here he was 15 years later, 30 years old,with a moody teenager, asking his own son if he could go out on a date.

“No.”

“Yuri...why? He's very nice when I talk with him online! I really like him!”

Yuri knew about the situation his mom had been through when he had him. And he certainly would not allow another alpha to come in and take advantage of him. As soon as he presented as an alpha, he decided he'd be the one running the household, the one to take care of rather than be taken care of.

“He's an asshole who will hurt you. Obviously. You don't need an alpha to be happy mom, I can take care of you all by myself!”

Yuuri sighed, understanding why his son was so worried. “Yuri...if you want I'll invite him for dinner so you can supervise, rather than us going out...but I wanna give him a chance. He makes me smile a lot...that's good right? And besides, I need attention. I know you might not get heats, Yuri, but I do! And they hurt! So if a handsome and nice alpha could possibly want to help me with them I won't turn him down!” Yuuri laughed softly before sitting on the sofa besides the blonde. He hugged him tightly. “I know you wanna protect me Yuri, but I need to meet with him. I really like him. I feel like we're soul mates!” Yuri made a fake gagging sound.

“Ew! Ok! Ok! You can invite him over! But I'll be watching him. And if he does one thing that upsets you, I'm kicking his ass out!”

Yuuri smiled fondly and ruffled Yuri's hair. “I know you will. But I don't think he will do anything to upset me. I've spoken a lot to him about...things. Like my anxiety and stuff. He'll understand I'm sure.”

“Yea, yea whatever.”

“I'm glad you agreed! Because I already invited him over this morning! Now I won't have to cancel!”

“YOU WHAT!?”

…..

At around 9, Viktor, aka Yuuri's current love interest, arrived with roses and a kiss to Yuuri's hand. It was their first time meeting in person, and Yuuri couldn't be happier to see him. Not only that, but he was even more handsome in person! “Come in please! Also I apologize if my son is rude to you or something...he just doesn't want anyone hurting me…” he murmured. Viktor nodded. “Of course! Of course! I can't wait to meet him! What a sweet boy, protecting his mother!” He cooed before stepping into the home. Yuuri led him to the dining room, where Yuri was already glaring at Viktor. “Yuri! T-This is Viktor. Look he brought me flowers! Can you please get a vase for them?” Yuuri asked nervously. He was afraid his son might say something bad. Which thankfully he didn't, he just grumbled something under his breath and left to get a vase.

“What a nice boy!” Viktor laughed patting Yuuri's back. Yuuri blushed and Yuri soon arrived with the vase. Yuuri thanked him and quickly made to put the flowers in it and find a nice place to put them in the living room.

“Good. He's gone. Now listen you! Don't you even think about hurting my mom! He wants another baby, I see him looking at baby shit all day, so you better be prepared for that if you want him!” Yuri snapped at the grey haired man. Viktor only smiled calmly at Yuri. “Of course. I intend on spoiling Yuuri as much as possible! If he wants a baby that bad though I wouldn't mind giving him one tonight~.” He murmured the last part as he looked up in thought.

“WHAT-”

“I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I brought the food though so we can eat now! I hope you like Katsudon, Viktor.” Yuuri said shyly looking at Viktor. Viktor smiled and nodded. “I'm sure anything you make is perfect, my Yuuri.”

“YOUR YUURI-”

“Yuri please! Don't raise your voice.” Yuuri hushed as he served everyone. He then sat down. Then Viktor noticed. “Yuuri? Why are you only going to eat a salad?” Yuuri blushed and played with his hands while giving a reply. “I gain weight easily...so I only really eat it on special occasions.” He murmured. “Well we're meeting for the first time, isn't that a special occasion? Come eat some of mine if you don't have anymore made. You'll be too thin just eating salad everyday! What kind of alpha would I be if I didn't keep my omega well fed?” He asked concerned. Yuri growled as he watched Viktor cup Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri turned red and looked down at his food. “I-I guess we could share… as long as it doesn't bother you.”

“Of course not!”

Viktor smirked a bit then leaned in to whisper into Yuuri's ear. “Sex is a great way to lose some weight I hear...but of course when you're more comfortable we can talk about that some more…maybe without the little one in the same room…” he laughed huskily. Yuuri turned beet red.

Yuri meanwhile was fuming. As soon as Viktor pulled away, he sent him a death glare. Viktor gave him a big smile, before proceeding to feed Yuuri food. “Now Yuri...oh well this might get confusing! I'll just call you Yurio! Now Yurio, tell me how you're doing~ any omegas you like so far?” He asked wrapping a gentle arm around Yuuri. He almost laughed at seeing how much it bothered the younger alpha.

“Yuri doesn't like omegas~ he likes alphas.” Yuuri said, deciding to join in on the teasing.

“How the fuck did you find out-”

“Don't fall asleep with your phone on. Mama gets nosy. Sorry Yuri. Also how's Otabek? Yea, that alpha you think I don't know about.” Yuuri watched as his son easily got flustered. “Don't worry! I approve! I had Viktor do a little background check on him! His motorcycle concerned me at first, but he's a good boy with great grades! Maybe he should teach you something instead of making out with you and doing inappropriate things while your mother is in the room beside you. Oh and tell him he doesn't have to sneak through your window anymore!”

Viktor let out a ‘wow!’ in amusement.

Yuri was thinking a bit before he fired back at Yuuri. “Y-Yea!? Well why don't you keep it down with the phone sex while your son is in the room beside you!” He smirked seeing how the older men both blushed deeply. Got him!

“Viktor! I told you just doing it on text message would be better!” Yuuri cried, completely embarrassed. “But I like the sounds you make! They're too cute-” “VIKTOR!”

“He's so fucking loud Viktor I wouldn't be surprised if our neighbours heard him! And you weren't even actually fucking him! Like-”

“Yuri I swear to god I'll show Otabek your dildo collection! I don't even know where you got them from!”

Viktor watched as the two bickered and laughed to himself. “As much as I like hearing all these interesting secrets, maybe we should calm down! You both are so red it can't be good-” he stopped talking when he saw the look Yuuri gave him and immediately shut up. “Talk again Nikiforov and I'll tell everyone how you have a thing for-”

“OKAY YES YUURI I UNDERSTAND!!!”

Yuuri huffed before turning back to Yuri. “Anyways! I'm the adult so it's normal for me to do these things, but you're too young!”

“Oh are we really going to talk about being young?? I'm not the one who got pregnant at 15! Newsflash mother! I can't get pregnant!”

Yuuri gasped and looked at Yuri with a hurt expression. Viktor frowned and knew the younger alpha had crossed the line. He leaned into Yuuri to whisper sweet things into his ear to assure him he did nothing wrong, and how it wasn't his fault, and how beautiful he was, before looking Yuri dead in the eye. “Apologize now.” He said in a threatening tone. So threatening, it gave Yuri chills.

“M-Mom… I didn't mean that… that loser alpha manipulated you! It wasn't your fault I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!”

Yuuri let the tears roll down his cheeks as he looked down at himself. Never had his son talked like that to him. “I-I'm going to my room now… clean up the table..” he murmured before bolting to his room, leaving a sad Yuri and Viktor. Viktor sent a sharp glare to Yuri. “And you were worried about me hurting him? Look at you! How could you say that to your own mother! He loves you so much! You're all he talks about!” The Russian stood and headed over to console Yuuri.

Yuuri was crying as he arranged blankets on his bed and pulled out clothes from his closet. He really needed a nest right now. Viktor walked in slowly and felt his heart flutter at how cute Yuuri looked curled up in his nest. He would take a picture, but right now he needed to make the small omega feel better. “Yuuri...moya lyubov’...don't cry please. Can I sit next to you?” He asked softly. Yuuri sniffles and nodded, sitting up and making room for Viktor. Viktor sat on the soft bed and pulled Yuuri onto his lap. Yuuri leaned into him and cried softly.

“Yuuri...Yurio is moody. I can assure you he didn't mean anything. He loves you. And he knows he made a mistake. So don't cry dear.” Viktor brought a gentle hand to cup his cheek and wipe away his tears. “Now. Why don't you tell me how you afford such a soft bed. I bet you sleep very comfortable every night.” He smiled trying his best to make the other feel anything other than sad. But this question only seemed to make him cry more.

“T-That alpha...his family gives me money to stay away and not bother him or his stupid omega wife! After he broke up with me...I begged him to come back...I acted like such a slut! Trying to get him back with sex! But he just told me to leave him alone...I didn't want to but then he said he'd give me money...a-and I needed it. For Yuri. I decided it was the best option…” he cried into Viktor's chest, staining his nice shirt with tears. But Viktor didn't mind. He stroked his hair and cooed softly. “No, no, no don't say that's about yourself. You're not a slut.”

“I am…”

“No, no. Yuuri look at me, love.”

Yuuri's eyes slowly looked up to meet Viktor's.

“Will you let me be your alpha? I want to take care of you. And Yurio. And anyone else that comes along the way. Yurio told me you want another baby, and I will definitely give that to you! I'll spoil you! And Yurio! Even if he's already a bit spoiled- that's not the point! I'll make you both happy! So...please be my omega, my mate!”

Yuuri cried more at his words. “V-Viktor… please! Please be my alpha!” He whimpered. “I'll be the best one for you, Yuuri.” Viktor promised before kissing him deeply. Their first kiss together. When he pulled away he was glad to see Yuuri smiling again. “Now I don't want you taking anymore money from that stupid alpha. I'll support you, ok? I can't have another alpha taking care of my omega.” Viktor smiled and kissed his head.

Yuuri nodded. “Hey Viktor...can we um...You know… have sex? If you wanna be my alpha...y-you should show me how much you want me…” he blushed at his own words.

Viktor was a bit taken aback, but agreed nonetheless. He moved to pin Yuuri down, but Yuuri stopped him. “No. I wanna be on top.” He said simply. Viktor looked confused. “On top? Like topping-” “No. I wanna ride you.” Yuuri was starting to forget his nerves as lust took over. Viktor could feel a tightness in his pants as Yuuri spoke those words. “Well if you want that I certainly won't deny you of it~ but I'm gonna go warn Yurio real quick before he thinks I'm murdering you. Which I guess maybe I will be because I'm gonna murder that ass.”  
Yuuri snickered and pushed his shoulder gently. “Hurry up. Silly.”

Viktor laughed as well and kissed his nose before leaving the room. He saw Yuri talking to someone on the phone while laying on the sofa. He had clearly been crying. “Unless that someone is a friend who is ok with hearing moans, I suggest hanging up. Just thought I'd warn you so you don't think I'm killing your mom.” He laughed softly at the thought of Yuri walking in. Yuri's face turned red. “Perv. Be careful with him! He hasn't had sex in years! And I bet neither have you, geezer!” Yuri stuck his tongue out. Viktor smiled and could tell Yuri was feeling better knowing his mom was ok. “But of course~”

When Viktor returned to the room he was surprised to see Yuuri already a moaning mess as he stretched himself out. Yuri really wasn't lying, he could hear him from outside the door. He really was loud. He let out a whistle and felt the tightness in his pants growing even more. “Naughty~” he purred. Viktor tugged his own shirt off and stepped out of his pants before crawling onto the bed and going over to give Yuuri a peck on the lips, swallowing one of his moans. “You're even cuter than I imagined Yuuri!” He laughed before helping Yuuri to straddle him. “I take it I don't need to prepare you now, huh?” Yuuri nodded as his hands wandered to free Viktor's cock from his tight briefs. “Wow~ hungry now are we?” Yuuri moaned as the other man spoke. It was like his words were touching him everywhere.

Yuuri lifted himself up and guided Viktor's dick to his entrance before slamming down on it quickly. It was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure for him. “OH!” he cried, throwing his head back in pleasure. Viktor groaned and held onto Yuuri's hips. Because if the omega moved even once he knew he would cum. Yuuri painted heavily trying not to cry from how good it felt. “V-Viktor...holy shit you're huge!” He laughed a bit but stopped from feeling how full he felt. “You're tight Yuuri...like really fucking tight… and you call yourself a slut? If you're a slut then you're my slut. And only mine.”

Yuuri laughed softly at that, and once they were both calmed down a bit, he leaned in to kiss Viktor deeply. Viktor combed his fingers through Yuuri's soft hair. Yuuri pulled away and gave an evil grin to Viktor before starting to move up and down at a quick pace. Viktor groaned loudly and tried to keep his grip on Yuuri's hips to stop him from going so fast, but at last he couldn't control his omega, so he gave up and let the other ride to his heart's content. Or at least until they both came. As soon as Yuuri felt his release, he collapsed into Viktor's chest panting heavily. Viktor thrust up a few more time until he came and felt his knot inflate inside of Yuuri. Filling him even more.

“Fuck...Viktor I'm so full…” Yuuri groaned burying his face into Viktor's neck and inhaling his scent. “Mm...sorry about that dear.” Viktor said softly as he played with his hair. He felt bad about how Yuri had to listen to them go at it for a little over an hour. But those thoughts were soon forgotten as he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep holding his omega close.

….

“Thank god they finally stopped! Beka could you hear them!? So fucking loud!” Yuri grumbled as he Skype with his boyfriend. He was currently getting dressed for bed, not minding if the other saw or not. “I did.” The other alpha laughed. “Can't wait until I get to make you feel like that.”

“BEKA.”

“Yea Kinda like that, except you'll be screaming it. Like at the top of your lungs.”

Yuri heard Otabek laugh as his face turned red. “Shut up you dumb ass. When can you come over ? My mom is already gonna ask to meet you I know it. He found out about us tonight and I'm sure he's gonna wanna meet you.”

“Tell him whenever he wants to he can see me.”

“I also think I'm getting a new dad. Very soon.”

Otabek laughed and moved to get comfortable in his bed. “Well. He seems like a good person if your mom likes him that much. You said he even got mad at you for hurting him right? He's probably a good alpha. So I'm sure he'll treat you like his own son.” Yuri sighed and laid down in his own bed.

“I hope so. Maybe I'll like him if he can convince mom to letting us get a dog.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor find out some interesting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this chapter! I was working on it most of my day, sorry it's a little shorter than the previous one though ❤

Little over a month after the dinner, Viktor had officially moved in with them. And the first thing Yuri did was drag him off to the pet store in search of a dog. Viktor had agreed because he wanted to bond with Yuri, but also because he had been wanting a pet for some time too. Of course they snuck off when Yuuri was washing the dishes.

“Will Yuuri be mad if we come back with a puppy?”

“Probably. But it's two against one, so don't start backing out now old man!”

Viktor laughed and watched the blonde stick his tongue out. He drove to the pet store as quickly as possible, he didn't want Yuuri to know they had even left. It didn't take too long, the pet store being conveniently close to their home. The two alphas hurried in, both wearing a pair of sunglasses, should anyone recognize them and tell Yuuri where they were. It was unlikely, but they couldn't take any risks. Once into the store, Viktor gave Yuri a look. Yuri nodded and headed over to the food section while Viktor went to where the puppies were kept.

They had planned this all out the previous night, Yuri would get the food, leash, dish bowls, and toys while Viktor got the puppy. They had gone so far into planning, that they knew exactly what they were going to get. From food, to leash, to dish bowls, to toys, to actual puppy. Viktor looked around a bit before finding the puppy they had chosen. “Miss! I want that one right there!” He called to an employee as he pointed to a brown poodle. The employee smiled at him and got the puppy before handing it to the Russian. “Thank you!” He gave a heart shaped smile before going to find Yuri. He smiled down at the puppy as it wagged it's tail and tried to climb up Viktor's arm to lick his face. “Your name will be...Makkachin!” He decided.

He walked down the toy aisle and saw Yuri picking out many toys. “Yuri! Look at who I have!” Yuri turned quickly and his heart melted at seeing the cute puppy. Viktor laughed as he watched the boy run over to pet the poodle, looking like he was ready to cry. “I-It’s so cute! What the fuck!?” Viktor laughed at the boy’s words. “We need to hurry now.” Yuri nodded and they hurried over to the register and paid. Viktor handed the puppy to Yuri so he could carry the stuff. “Make sure to hold him in the car, we can't have him getting lost under the seat.” Yuri nodded and got into the car right when his phone buzzed. “Hurry up Viktor! Mom texted me! He asked where we went!” Viktor nodded and got in after putting everything into the car, and quickly drove off.

Yuuri was waiting at home on the couch bored. He didn't know where the alphas had gone and he was worried. His head whipped towards the door as he heard it open. “Yuuri! We're back! With a surprise too!” Yuuri hurried to them and gasped at seeing Viktor's arms full of dog stuff and an actual dog in Yuri's. “Viktor! Yuri! What???” He asked not sure what to say. “Viktor said we could get a puppy! Isn't he cute?” Yuri asked before putting the poodle into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri held the puppy, not wanting to drop it, and watched it bark and lick at his cheek. He wouldn't admit it right away...but the puppy was cute. He easily fell in love. “F-Fine...I guess he's a little cute… what's his name?” He asked, not giving the puppy back to Yuri even though he saw him opening his arms for it. He pet the poodle slowly before cooing at him.

“I named him Makkachin!” Viktor spoke up as he walked more into the house and started to set things up. “I hope you're not too mad Yuuri. I just thought maybe adding some to our little family! I hope it's not too much.” Yuuri blushed and shook his head. “It's ok...just wish I could have had a heads up… But I'm glad to see you two having fun together.” He smiled and kissed Viktor's cheek. “Speaking of having fun together...Viktor can I talk to you alone once you're done?”

Yuri and Viktor shared a look of confusion. “Why can't I stay while you two talk?” Yuri asked stubbornly. Yuuri turned a bit red. “It's grown up stuff Yuri. Take Makkachin and go to your room please.” He said handing Yuri the puppy. Yuri could tell he was nervous, but kept pressing. “What kind of-”

“YURI MY HEAT STARTS IN TWO DAYS PLEASE LEAVE.”

Yuri turned red himself, before hurrying off to his room. Yuuri was shaking in embarrassment as he tried not to cry. Viktor rushed over to bring Yuuri into a hug. “Don't cry, Yuuri. It's natural. Do you want me to spend it with you? Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Yuuri nodded and hid his face into Viktor's chest as he hugged back. “Well then I'm more than happy to. But I wish you would have told me sooner because it's very close, isn't it?” He asked. Yuuri sniffled and nodded, pulling back so he could look at Viktor. “I was really nervous...and you were moving your stuff in all week...I didn't want to stress you out… S-Sorry I'm so emotional...I don't know why I'm getting upset over what Yuri did.”

Viktor gave him a small smile. “It's perfectly fine. Just hormones hm? It's starting soon after all. Here, we can cuddle on the couch while we make a list of all the things you want for your heat. Then I'll wake up early tomorrow and go to the store to get them ok?” Yuuri nodded feeling better after hearing Viktor's plan. For once, Yuuri was excited for his heat.

But Yuuri's heat never came.

It was five days late to be exact. This had never happened to him before and he was very scared. “V-Viktor what if something is wrong with me?? Oh I'm so glad Yuri is at his friend’s, I'd hate for him to see me like this!” He sobbed as Viktor held him on his lap. “I'm worried too...you said this has never happened before, right? Maybe we should go to the hospital…” Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Can we go now?” He asked fidgeting slightly.

Viktor nodded and helped Yuuri up. He noticed how the male shook a bit as he walked to their closet. “Yuuri…” he said sadly. He didn't want his lover to be so nervous and scared, it broke his heart. “Would wearing one of my sweaters calm you down a bit?” Yuuri nodded and allowed Viktor to put his sweater over him. He inhaled the alpha’s scent immediately and felt himself starting to relax.

Once they were dressed, they were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

“Do you think I'm sick..? I've been throwing up these past few days…” Yuuri murmured. “I hope not. But we’ll see.” Viktor took Yuuri's hand in his own. “I'll be here for you no matter what ok?”

Yuuri would have pulled Viktor into a kiss if he weren't driving.

…..

Viktor was currently holding onto Yuuri's hand as a nurse drew his blood. He got to find out today that Yuuri was deathly afraid of needles, and had to be held down by four omega nurses as the fifth took the blood. He had tried to hold him down himself of course, but that was how he got his black eye.

“Ow ow ow ow OW!” Yuuri had been crying in pain before the needle even went into his arm. Truthfully, it didn't even hurt him, but he still cried when it went in. “Ow! Ow! Viktor it hurts! Make it stop!” He wailed.

Viktor's heart ached for his poor omega. “Shhh...they're almost done. At least they found your vein on the first try.” He said trying to make Yuuri feel better, but the boy just whimpered more.

“There. All done.” The nurse said softly with a fake smile as she packed up everything and left, along with the other omegas who helped hold Yuuri down.

“I-I'm sorry I punched you Viktor.” He sniffled, going over to hug him. Viktor sighed and kissed his head. “It's alright. I just want to see what's wrong with you so we can hurry up and go home and cuddle. How about I cook tonight? You've been worrying yourself for days, you need to relax.” He gave the smaller male a soft smile.

Yuuri nodded and leaned into him more. “Hey Viktor…? Am I clingy? My ex always said I was.”

“Hm...no. Maybe. I'm not sure. But I like having you close! So maybe I'm clingy!” The Russian laughed and hugged Yuuri tightly. His eyes went to the door as it opened, revealing a beta woman, who he assumed was the doctor.

“Mr. Katsuki?” She asked checking her clipboard.

“Y-Yes…”

“Well don't look so worried! I'm assuming you two are mates, yes?” She asked, smiling over at them. Viktor nodded, rubbing Yuuri's back soothingly. “Well then, Mr Katsuki, you are currently 3 weeks pregnant.”

Yuuri paled. “THREE WEEKS WHAT???”

Viktor laughed himself. “I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. It sounded like you said-”

“3 weeks pregnant. Yes. Were you two...not trying for that?” After not getting a response she looked away awkwardly. “Well um...there are options if you don't want it of course-”

“I-I want to keep it! B-But how is this possible? We've only had sex once...and that wasn't even during my heat!” Yuuri cried. He was worried Viktor would leave him for this, so of course he started to shake.

Viktor held him tighter and kissed his neck. “Shhh...calm down love. I said I wouldn't leave you, don't worry. I'm not like him.” He whispered soothingly. No matter how shocked he was, he had to calm himself down for Yuuri.

“Well it's a very slim chance...but it is possible to get pregnant out of heat.” She smiled apologetically.

“Well thank god nothing is wrong with my Yuuri...when can we schedule the next appointment?” Viktor asked, before he and the doctor started to discuss appointments and the vitamins Yuuri should take.

…..

Everything was like a blur to Yuuri on the way back home. He noticed a motorcycle parked outside their home and was confused. His hands unconsciously went to his stomach. Viktor noticed this and gave a gentle squeeze to his thigh. “It's just Yuri and his boyfriend...ah what did he call him? Burt...Bob? Oh! Beka!” Yuuri HAD to laugh at that. “You're so silly Viktor.” He snickered before getting out.

He opened the door and went to the living room, where he assumed they'd be.

And he was right.

And he also had caught them in the middle of making out. He cleared his throat and put a hand on his hip.

Yuri practically screamed.

“Ah...sorry. I guess this isn't the best first impression?” Otabek asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Yuuri shook his head. “Nope. But I've heard you both do worse when you think I'm asleep. So I guess this is rather tame.” He murmured sitting across from them. “What are you doing home early, Yuri? You weren't supposed to come back until...3 days?”

Yuri looked away, still very embarrassed. “Viktor said to come home early. Aren't you still supposed to be in heat, mom? Why AM I home early?”

Yuuri sighed and felt Viktor sir beside him. “Do you want to tell him? Or do you want me to tell him?” The Russian asked. Yuuri groaned and covered his face. “Do we have to tell him?” He whined. Viktor laughed softly. “Afraid so dear. He lives with us, he'd find out anyways.” Yuuri huffed and looked at Viktor a bit annoyed. “You do it then.”

“Tell me what??? Hurry and tell me! What's wrong?! and why does Viktor have a black eye??? Mom...are you gonna die-”

“No, no, Yuri, your mom, isn't gonna die. He's um...pregnant?”

“Pregnant- wait, is that a question or a statement?!”

“Statement…?”

“Viktor I swear to-”

“Yes! Yes! I'm pregnant! Viktor don't tease him right now please!” Yuuri cried, hiding his face once again. It was silent for a while until Yuri spoke up.

“Wait...so why are you upset about this? You always whine to me about wanting another gremlin!”

Yuuri groaned. “Well one, your little brother or sister is not a gremlin! And two Viktor doesn't want a baby! And he'll probably leave-”

“Yuuri.” Yuuri jumped at how angry Viktor's voice sounded. He immediately stopped talking. “Don't fucking say that. Ever again. I'm not leaving.” Yuri opened his mouth to yell at Viktor for cursing at Yuuri, but was shut up by the look Viktor gave him. “I may not have wanted a baby right now, but I certainly do want one with you. And I won't leave you for something that was partially my fault! So stop this right now. I wanna be happy with you, and celebrate this ok? And most of all make you happy.”

Yuuri nodded before hugging Viktor tightly and crying softly. Viktor hushed him softly and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Otabek looked around awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure what to do since this wasn't really his family. “Maybe I should go…”

“I'm sorry you had to see all this Otabek...please stay for dinner. I've been wanting to meet you for a while.” Yuuri said as he wiped away his tears. Otabek nodded. “Of course...um sorry again for how you caught us.” Yuuri laughed softly and nodded. “It's ok. I've seen worse from my son, like how he has a collection of-”

“MOM” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me how you liked this chapter! Next chapter might come out a little late because I'm planning on making it long...but I might have to split that chapter into two chapters so we will see. Sorry if my writing isn't very good though. I haven't written in monthas and I'm barely starting to write again, not that I was very good from the start haha. But I hope that you enjoyed this ❤️ I really did try. Ask me questions if you'd like!


	3. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late sorry, I was busy yesterday. Alsosorryifthischapterisntgood

The morning sickness was horrible.

Yuuri thought it only happened in the morning, he didn't know it could also come while he laying on the couch watching KUWTK and cuddling with Makkachin. He never really had morning sickness with Yuri.

Now he really was starting to wonder if this baby was actually a gremlin.

Viktor was sweet when it came to Yuuri waking up at 6 AM to throw up. He always got up to comfort him no matter how tired he was, and Yuuri couldn't be more in love. He always had to hold back the urge to kiss Viktor, always reminding himself the Russian would most definitely not like the taste of his vomit.

Yuuri was making pasta one night when Yuri came home with a latte from Starbucks. Yuuri dropped the noodles he was about to put into the boiling water all over the floor and stared at Yuri in horror.

“YURI KATSUKI YOU FUCKING GET THAT AWAY FROM ME. YOU KNOW I GET SICK WHEN I SMELL THEM.”

Yuri didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the kitchen to go hide behind Viktor. Viktor looked at him as he scrolled through his phone. “What did you do this time Yuri?”

“I forgot he gets sick when he smells these! Don't you remember the car incident???”

Viktor laughed. “I remember. He threw up all over you how could I forget! Hurry and drink that, you can't hide next to me all night. How was the date with uh...Otis-”

“Otabek.”

“Yea him, how was it?”

“None of your business old man!”

Yuuri peeked his head out from the kitchen wall to glare at Yuri. “Hurry and finish that thing Yuri. And don't yell at your father.”

Yuri practically spit his drink out. “Father?! Viktor is not my dad! My dad is somewhere on a yacht, fucking some hoe-”

“Yuri don't speak like that to your mom. Watch your language or I'll watch you and Mr. Motorcycle.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Alright guess I'm going with you two on your next date! When and where are we going?”

And that is how Viktor found himself in between Yuri and Otabek. Watching a movie. Viktor didn't mind of course, and he was sure Otabek was just confused, the only one really bothered with it was Yuri of course.

During the movie, Viktor caught Yuri texting someone, no doubt Otabek since he too was texting every time Yuri was not. The Russian took the blonde's phone and looked at the messages. “Wow! You want to do what~ to my son, Mr. Motorcycle?” It was dark but he could tell the two teens were turning bright red.

“‘Yuri, you look so good in that outfit’. He does doesn't he? I helped pick out the outfit so it wouldn't be too bad for a date. ‘Those jeans look tight af’. What does af mean? Is that kid slang? Does it mean arctic fox?”

Viktor was enjoying reading the messages aloud, until Yuri snatched his phone back.

…..

Viktor hugged both Otabek and Yuri as they walked outside the theatre. “Wow! I had fun! Didn't you guys?”

“I did Mr. Nikiforov…” Otabek murmured. He wondered if he actually managed to get Yuri's parents to hate him so fast.

“Aw! Don't act like such a gentleman! I know what you text Yura~”

“Viktor! Can you please stop! I'm so embarrassed!” Yuri groaned covering his face.

Viktor hummed and looked up in pretend thought. “Ok! But only if you apologize to your mother for cursing at him, and admit that I'm your papa now!”

“Ohmygodno.”

“Well then I guess I'll show your mom all those messages-”

“Fine, FATHER, I will apologize to MOTHER.”

Viktor laughed and messed up his hair. “Good. Well thanks for taking us on a date Mr Motorcycle. We have to go now. I have to take care of my Yuuri, and Yura here has to apologize.”

Otabek nodded and kissed Yuri on the cheek before driving off in his motorcycle.

…..

The two arrived home soon, and Yuri went straight to find Yuuri while Viktor searched for something to cook for dinner. He was startled when Yuri ran back over to him. “Something is wrong with mom...he's crying a lot...he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.”

Viktor stopped what he was doing and hurried over to their bedroom. When he walked in he saw Yuuri in nothing but a large sweater, no doubt coming from his own wardrobe. Normally the sight would have turned him on, but his mate was crying and he was worried. “Yuuri, my love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

Yuuri sat up slowly and lifted his sweater up. Viktor stared at his revealed chest confused. “What wrong…? I don't understand Yuuri. Talk to me dear.” He could tell Yuuri was getting frustrated as he whined. Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hand and placed it on his chest. Viktor gave a confused smile. “Yuuri- what? I don't understand. Are you horny or something? Is that why you're crying?” Yuuri looked like he wanted to scream.

“VIKTOR. Squeeze your hand!!!” He cried, angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

Viktor gave him yet another confused look, before squeezing a bit. His eyes widened at how soft it was. “Oh...it's soft…” he murmured. “Yuuri...didn't you get um...breasts when you had Yuri?” He asked. Yuuri nodded. “Well then why are you sad? It's nothing that hasn't happened before. They'll go away once the baby doesn't need them anymore.”

“I-I know but I wasn't sure how you'd react...then I started to think about bad outcomes...and then I started to get really panicked and...and...and-”

“Hey, hey, Yuuri. Don't worry. I love everything about you.” Viktor murmured, placing a kiss to Yuuri's head. Yuuri blushed. “I love everything about you too, Viktor.” Viktor smiled. “You look very delicious right now Yuuri~ may I have the pleasure of eating you up~?”

Yuuri moaned. “Please do.”

  
….

Yuuri was now four months pregnant and getting ready to go and find out the gender of the baby. Though he was sure there had to be at least one more in there, he was huge! Bigger than when he had Yuuri. And Viktor was loving it. He would talk to Yuuri's stomach every night before bed, and if he was beside Yuuri, his hands were always on it. Not that Yuuri complain much about that, it was sweet. He was excited that Viktor was excited for the baby. Or possible babies.

“Ok Yuri. No parties while we're gone. When we come home we'll tell you if you're gonna have a baby brother or sister!” Yuuri said excitedly as he hurried out the door. Yuri watched as Viktor tried to hide something in his coat pocket.

“You gonna propose to him?”

Viktor jumped. “Shit...guess you saw huh? Yea. I really love him. I can't see myself with anyone else.” He smiled.

Yuri bit back a smile. “You better take real good care of him then.”

Viktor hugged Yuri and ruffled his hair before leaving. “Thanks Yura.”

Viktor got into the car and leaned over to kiss Yuuri's cheek. “What took you so long?” Yuuri asked rubbing his stomach unconsciously. “It was nothing. I couldn't find my phone. But I got it now.” Viktor lied giving him a smile.

The arrived at the doctor’s soon and they waited patiently for the doctor. “Hello ! It's good to see you two again. Are you ready to find out the gender today?” The doctor asked as she walked in. Yuuri nodded. “More than ready…” he murmured. She gave a smile and had Yuuri lift up his shirt. She squirted gel onto his stomach, and laughed seeing him jump a little. “Sorry, it's cold. Ok now if you'll look at the monitor. You'll see the baby here...or um…” Yuuri felt her move the wand around a bit more on his stomach.

“Is something wrong?” Viktor asked, taking the words right from Yuuri's mouth. The doctor laughed nervously. “Well, no not really. Depends on how you take this, but um...you're having triplets…all boys...”

Yuuri's eyes widened as he stared at the screen. Before he could even start to worry, Viktor's hand squeezed his own, assuring him silently it was ok. “Well that's great then! We'll have a big family Yuuri. I'm so proud of you.” Viktor smiled down at his omega and leaned to kiss him deeply. Yuuri started to cry and immediately pulled Viktor into a hug as soon as their kiss was over.

The two left the office in each other's arms, looking of nothing but pure happiness.

“Yuuri, let me take you somewhere before we go home.”

Yuuri looked up at him curiously. “Oh, like where?” He asked.

“There's a beach close by. Let's take a walk.”

…..

Yuuri held Viktor's hand as they walked along the shore. “The sun is setting...its so pretty.” Yuuri murmured. He stopped walking to look at it. Viktor smiled down at Yuuri and kissed his cheek. “Not as pretty as you.” He laughed seeing how his words made Yuuri blush. “Hey Yuuri?” He murmured going to kiss at Yuuri's neck.

“Mm…?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Viktor.”

Yuuri watched as Viktor slowly slid down to kneel on the ground. He thought Viktor was trying to give him a blowjob and immediately flustered. “Yuuri?”

“U-Um yes…?”

Viktor gave him a sweet smile and pulled a box from his coat pocket. At that moment Yuuri knew what was actually happening. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words could come out. Viktor opened the box revealing a beautiful ring, with an expensive, but not too flashy, diamond.

“Yuuri you make me so happy. I mean just look at you! You're so beautiful! And kind! And- and just perfect! I don't know how describe how perfect you are, or how much I love you. But what I can say, is that I want to grow even older together, and I want you to be Yuuri Nikiforov! So...please marry me, and let me take good care of you and Yurio, and the little ones in there, and we'll anyone else who might come along.”

Yuuri had started crying halfway through his little speech. He couldn't speak he was so happy, so he just nodded, and Viktor slid the ring onto his finger and kissed his hand. Then he picked Yuuri up and spun him around. “My Yuuri~! On our wedding night I will definitely bond us!” He murmured, licking along Yuuri's neck. Yuuri was very turned on at this moment...and he could sense Viktor was no different. He wanted Viktor to show him what other ways he could love him.

Fun ways.

Yuuri was just glad no one else was at the beach.

“V-Viktor...here...now. Please.” Yuuri begged trying to tug off Viktor's shirt. Viktor smiled wildly. He loved how Yuuri was getting more confident when it came to asking Viktor if he wanted to have sex. “Anything for my Yuuri.” He purred laying them in the sand. He knew they might regret doing it on the beach later when they're covered in sand, but right now neither of them really cared.

They each got rid of the others clothes quickly, hissing at the skin to skin contact. Yuuri stared Yuuri in the eyes as they kissed hungrily. Yuuri pushed Viktor back a bit. “No more kissing until your dick is in me.” He growled. Viktor whistled and nodded. “Yessir~!” His hand trailed down Yuuri's stomach teasingly before going all the way down to his already dripping hole. “Eager are we?”

“Shut up Nikiforov.”

Viktor snickered before sliding two digits in easily. “Oh that face~ so beautiful. Let me hear another moan~” he cooed as he moved his fingers to press into a certain spot. He loved watching Yuuri's facial expressions as he moaned. He looked absolutely stunning. Always.

His free hand caressed Yuuri's swollen stomach and kissed his gently before adding a third finger. “You did so good taking my seed that first time Yuuri~ so good now we're having three pups.” Yuuri whined and arched his back slightly. “V-Viktor please...I need it in me so bad...it hurts...I'm so empty…” he cried, panting just a bit. Viktor hummed. “What do you need in you, baby? Tell me so I can put it in you~ what is it-”

“Your fucking dick! Put it in please!”

Viktor groaned, feeling his cock twitch. He didn't waste time and immediately pressed in. “Fuck...so good. You're such a good omega, my Yuuri.” He cooed placing kisses along his neck. Yuuri whined loudly. “Viktor...Viktor!” He groaned, rocking his hips, trying to get some friction. Viktor pinched his cheek. “So impatient~!” He laughed before wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him close. He kissed him deeply and started to thrust at a not too fast, but not too slow pace. He didn't want to hurt their babies.

Viktor groaned at hearing his name slip out of the others mouth every time he thrust in. “Yuuri...you're too pretty!” He gushed burying his face into the omegas neck. Yuuri moaned as he felt something sucking on his nipple. He had closed his eyes from the pleasure a while ago, so he hadn't noticed Viktor go to suck and fondle his chest. “Viktor!” He moaned feeling like he'd melt. He hear the Russian laugh and suddenly his legs were being elevated a bit, allowing the alpha to go deeper into him.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri groaned covering his face. “I'm gonna cum…”

Viktor laughed softly and uncovered his face, speeding up the thrusts just a bit. “So soon~?” He teased and watched as Yuuri's eyes widened before quickly shutting and letting out a small scream. Viktor would have been concerned if he feel his lover coming on their chests. He smiled and pulled out. “Yuuri I don't wanna knot in you, it could hurt the babies so why don't you come finish me off?” He purred.

Yuuri nodded and sat up carefully. He wasted no time taking Viktor's cock into his mouth fully, gagging a bit as it hit the back of his neck. “Mm!” He moaned around the member. He opened his eyes to look up at Viktor as he moved his head back and forth. Viktor bit his lip and groaned, hands running through Yuuri's soft hair. “G-Good Yuuri…” he moaned. Yuuri felt motivated at the praise and sucked even harder, only going faster until he felt something warm and salty fill his mouth.

“Yuuri! Don't swallow it!” Viktor said hurriedly. “Shit I should've wanted you before I came…” he cursed holding his hand to Yuuri's mouth so he could spit it out. Yuuri looked at him confused. Silently saying “Why? I wanna swallow it”. Viktor pinched his cheeks. “Hurry, Yuuri. Don't swallow it. Anything you eat goes to the babies don't you remember??” Yuuri's eyes widened in realization and he quickly spit it into the sand. “Viktor!” He cried. The Russian laughed and cleaned them up some.

“Need help getting dressed? We should probably go home now before Yura gets the idea to invite Otabek over and do whatever teens do alone. What do they do by the way?” Viktor asked as he got dressed.

Yuuri laughed and dressed himself. “Not a lot of talking that's for sure.” He murmured tiredly. Viktor smiled and helped him seeing how worn out he looked. “When we get home do you want a nice warm shower?” Yuuri nodded and pecked Viktor's cheek. “Can you carry me? I need a nap….” the Russian smiled seeing how shy Yuuri looked asking that. “But of course, my Yuuri~”

Viktor carefully picked him up and carried him to the car. It was only a five minute walk to the car, but Yuuri was completely out by the time they got there. Viktor smiled down lovingly at his fiancé and put him in the care as carefully as he could before getting in and driving off.

….

Yuri was casually chatting with Otabek over the phone, telling him about how Viktor was gonna propose when he heard the door open. “Well it's about time you two get back! What did you do? Fuck in the car?” He snickered before seeing the tired glare Yuuri gave him. “No, but close. The beach.” He hissed.

Yuri's jaw dropped before giving a disgusted look to Viktor. “On the fucking beach???”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him to the bedroom. Viktor looked at Yuri as he was dragged away. “Yura! Your mom is having triplets- ow Yuuri not my ear!!”

Yuri nearly fainted.

“Viktor get in the shower.” Yuuri demanded. Viktor looked at him confused. “What's wrong? Why are you mad my love?”

“I'm not mad. I'm horny.”

“But we just-”

“I said get in the shower!”

Viktor didn't need to be told again. He stripped and hurried into the shower, where Yuuri joined him quickly. He turned the warm water on and made sure it was ok for Yuuri. The two stayed quiet for a while until Yuuri spoke up.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Y-Yes!”

Viktor knew Yuuri didn't really need preparing so he carefully lifted Yuuri against the wall and slid in. Yuuri moaned loudly and clawed at Viktor's back. “Hurry…” he pleaded. Viktor hissed, but started to thrust having the urge to please Yuuri completely.

…..

The two went at it in the shower for two hours, even continuing when the water got cold. They didn't care, only focused on the other.

Viktor had to carry Yuuri out, him not being able to walk after all that happened. He laid him down on the bed and kissed at his shoulders, which were marked with love bites along with his chest and neck. “You look so delicious, moya lyubov’. I would take you again on the bed,but you definitely won't be able to walk for a week if we continue. So maybe another day.” He dressed Yuuri in one of his own sweaters and some sweatpants to keep him comfy. Only wearing a pair of sweatpants himself. “Maybe we should get you a pregnancy pillow soon, hm? That would be comfy for you-”

“Um...Mom… Viktor… someone is uh here… I would have told you sooner but I didn't wanna walk in on...THAT.”

Viktor turned to look at Yuri. “Who's here?” He watched Yuri bite his lip nervously. “I think mom should come out and see for himself.”

Yuuri frowned, getting worried. “Viktor can you help me?” He murmured. Viktor nodded and helped Yuuri up. He scooped him up gently and followed Yuri to the living room.

When Yuuri saw who it was he felt his heart stop.

What was HE doing here?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They motivate me a lot to write the next chapter ❤️


	4. The father who no one likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short because I'm planning on trying to make the last two a bit longer!

Viktor stared down in confusion at Yuuri's reaction to the man sitting in their living room, and rather obnoxiously. He held the omega a bit tighter to comfort him more.

“W-What are you doing here…?” Yuuri asked in a small voice.

“Is this your new alpha, Yuuri? Very handsome. Good job, why am I here…? Well I'm glad you asked! I realized what a terrible mistake I made not keeping you, so I've come to take you back. Along with Yuri of course.”

Yuri started to growl, but Yuuri gave him a soft look, pleading him to stop.

“J-Jean I don't understand… I can't possibly go with you, even if I wanted to- which I really don't- I'm pregnant with Viktor's pups!”

JJ hummed and looked as if he were thinking. “Yes well I guess it's a little too late to abort whatever it is in there…we can keep them of course-”

“Can I speak with Yuuri alone? I'm a bit confused as to who you are…” Viktor murmured, eyeing the dark haired man in front of him. Yuri didn't look like him at all! Was this man really his father?? He watched the other alpha nod and then he walked to the kitchen with Yuuri. He placed him onto the counter gently.

“Yuuri-”

“Viktor I'm so sorry he's here! I swear this has never happened before!” Yuuri quickly cried, letting his emotion come out. He thought Viktor was mad at him. Viktor noticed he must have looked a bit annoyed, so he quickly gave a small smile. “Hey...I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. For showing up after all he's done to you… But...um are you sure he's Yuri's father? They look nothing alike. I mean the eyes are similar but hair? Does he dye his hair?”

“N-No...he's his father alright. His name is Jean-Jacques Leroy, but everyone calls him JJ… Yuri's hair was black when he was born, but it faded into blond as he turned two. Must be a trait from JJ’s side…”

Viktor nodded sighing softly. He placed his hands on Yuuri's swollen belly and rubbed gently. “They should be kicking soon huh?” Yuuri nodded and leaned into Viktor's shoulder. “Don't let him take me Viktor. I'm yours.”

“Of course. I won't let anyone take what's mine. I won't let him take Yuri either. Don't you worry about this. Now when we go back you don't have to speak if you don't want to. You should be resting, worry free. I'll take care of the talking. And Yuri can help too.”

“I can help mom don't worry.”

The pair turned to look at Yuri as he entered slowly. “Sorry I interrupted…but Viktor when we go back to the sofa can I hold mom? It's just he's not mated to either of you, he's pregnant and there's a lot of tension, I feel like I really need to protect him right now…” he murmured.

Viktor was surprised.

Very surprised.

Yuri was acting rather calm, he could only imagine how the poor boy was feeling now that his father had shown up out of nowhere. Viktor nodded, of course. “Yes, yes. Just let me carry him back. He's a little heavy because of the babies.”

Yuri nodded and left quietly.

Viktor kissed Yuuri softly, and felt soft lips press back. He smiled into the other's lips before pulling away. “If it becomes too much for you, tell me or Yuri and one of us will take you away from him ok?” Yuuri nodded and hugged him tightly.

Viktor picked Yuuri up again and walked into the living room. He laughed softly seeing Yuri arranging a corner on the sofa with pillows and a blanket for him and Yuri. He carefully placed Yuuri beside Yuri, and watched as the two instantly cuddled together, then sat on the third sofa. Viktor wasn't surprised how Yuuri felt safer with his son, rather than two alphas he wasn't mated with.

“Well Yuuri, we certainly did a good job hm? We made a beautiful boy, and he certainly takes good care of you.” JJ smirked leaning back and putting his feet up into the coffee table. “Making him certainly was interesting too-”

“Shut your mouth Leroy.” Viktor growled, beating Yuri to it.

But he didn't seem to scare the alpha much. “Oh~? So protective now aren't we? I just wanna inform you of what you may not know. How about I tell you what really happened?”

Viktor eyed JJ and then looked at Yuuri, as if asking if it were ok to hear it. Yuuri nodded at Viktor and hid his face into Yuri's shoulder.

“Well one, anything he's probably said about not enjoying it, has to be false. Because he was screaming my name nonstop. Begging for my knot. Not my fault I gave him what he wanted.” JJ shrugged looking smugly at Yuuri.

Yuri gave him a disgusted look. “Fucking creep-”

“Did I tell you how delicious he looked? Oh, no? As soon as I got to his room he had his ass high in the air for me, dripping so fuckin much! Like Niagara Falls in his ass! I didn't even have to prepare him! I just slid in and he turned into a slut. I don't understand why he was so mad when I knotted him. He can't say he didn't enjoy it, because the little whore did-”

“T-That’s not true!” Yuuri stuttered. “I'm not a slut o-or a whore! And I certainly was not begging for you! I was telling you to stop if anything! My heat hasn't even properly started when you u-used me! It hurt! Like you were tearing me in half! And you asked me if I wanted a knot and I said no! Many times! And you were so mean! You hit me a-and used your command to make me submit!” He sobbed.

Yuri growled at JJ. Why wasn't Viktor saying anything???

JJ rolled his eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyways how many pups do you have in that belly of yours? I have to say...you look quite delicious.”

Yuri tightened his hold on Yuuri.

“Triplets.” Viktor answered coldly.

“Wow. So many? How is that even possible?”

“Fast swimmers.” The venom stayed, laced within Viktor's voice. Viktor watched JJ stand and place five large stacks of money onto Viktor's lap. “Anyways. I'll be taking my omega, and son back now. If you want more we can work that out later, however I want to get them settled as soon as possible so I can fuck Yuuri a little. He looks hot.”

That was it for Viktor. He had wanted to remain calm for Yuuri, but JJ was really testing him.

“Take your shit money and leave before I hurt you. Don't ever speak down to MY omega ever again.” The Russian stood and loomed over JJ threateningly. “You have two seconds to get the hell out of my home.”

JJ laughed. “Oh I'm so scared! Is that what you want me to say?” He scoffed. “Yuuri get here now!” He barked at the omega. He laughed watching the male jump up and follow his order quickly, even if it pained him to walk.

Viktor nodded at Yuri to take Yuuri away before he could get to JJ. The blonde nodded and carried Yuuri away carefully.

Once he was gone Viktor punched JJ in the face. There would definitely be a bruise there. “Don't you EVER use a command on my omega ever again? Understand? Now leave or I might actually kill you.”

JJ had been knocked to the ground from the punch, but quickly stood. He left without another word. He knew Viktor was serious about his threat, and wasn't about to get himself killed over a whore.

Viktor locked the door and rushed over to Yuuri, he heard his sobbing before he even reached the door.

“I'm such a bad omega! I didn't follow a command! Viktor hates me Yuri! He hates me!” Yuuri cried. Yuri was about to speak when he saw Viktor and just left them alone. He was too stressed out himself, he trusted Viktor enough to let him console the omega. Viktor pulled Yuuri close on the bed and kissed his neck over and over. “You are great...you are perfect… I love you, you are the most perfect omega…” he continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he eventually calmed down and fell asleep.

The Russian made sure the male was perfectly comfortable until curling up behind him, placing a pillow under his stomach and an arm around it protectively. He placed a gentle kiss to Yuuri's head.

“Goodnight my sweet Yuuri. “

…..

“Beka please...please come over. I need you right now.” Yuri begged into his phone. Otabek heard the tiny sniffles and knew the boy was crying. And Yuri never cried, that's how he knew this was serious. “Kitten what happened…?”

“My stupid fucking dad showed up out of nowhere and made my mom cry...and fuck! I can't believe he just decided to come! A-And...I just need you! Please...”

Yuri heard Otabek sigh. “Well...I can't come over I'm sorry Yuri...I'm supposed to be watching my sister tonight. But she's asleep...so we could do other things if it would take your mind off that. Well I can't really…but I'll talk to you while you do it.” Otabek could instantly feel the younger boy’s mood lighten up.

Yuri turned red. “Fine...but don't make fun of the sounds I make! It's so embarrassing!”

“Why do you think I call you kitten, Yura? Those sounds are too cute. But I promise I won't today. Hurry now, I want you to feel better.”

Yuri didn't hesitate. He quickly tugged off his pants and briefs then sucked on his fingers. He just wanted to forget what happened today, and focus on his boyfriend.

“Can you hear me sucking Beka~ next time I see you your cock will be in my mouth instead of my fingers.”

Otabek groaned. “I bet you will babe, you suck so good. Hurry and put those fingers in. I wanna hear you moan.”

Yuri nodded, even though Otabek couldn't see, and easily slid two fingers in. He gasped and moaned rather loudly. He had always been sensitive. He thrust his fingers in and out, desperately searching for his prostate.

“Fuck...Beka I wish you were here...you always find it so easy...I can't ducking find- OH!” Yuri saw stars as he felt his fingers press into his sweet spot. Otabek laughed lowly.

“My kitten found it hmm? Keep going. Fuck your self nice and good babe, you deserve it.”

Yuuri whined and spread his legs a bit more, laying down on his back to imagine the other alpha fucking him.

They hadn't touched each other in a while and now he felt more sensitive than normal. He arched his back as his finger went in faster. “Ah...oh fuck...Beka…” he easily fit two more of his fingers inside and felt himself wanting to scream. His other hand toyed with his nipples, tugging and twisting them slightly. He missed the feel of Otabek’s teeth tugging at his sensitive buds while they went at it.

“B-Beka next time you better fuck me so hard that I become pregnant too…”

“Yura? Is your whole fist in yet? I know how much you love that.”

“Mmm...not yet but I'll fit it all in now…”

Yuri slowly eased his fist into himself and let out a long drawn out whine. “Beka I'm so fucking full..oh my god…” he started to pant and drool from how numb and hot he felt. He slowly started to move his fist in and out, but the pace quickly fastened. His fist was hitting all the right spots inside of him and it was driving him crazy. “Beka...Beka...Beka!” He chanted until he came hard all over his chest.

“Was that good baby?”

“More than…” he panted heavily, feeling ready to pass out. “Mmm night..”

“Night kitten.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!! ❤️ Next time it will be happier and we will talk baby names! Very cuddly Viktor too!   
> Also shoutout to that one person who actually guessed how I was going to make JJ Yuri's dad, idk how you did it but good job!! Haha I wanted to make his dad a very cocky person and I thought JJ fit well c:


	5. I'll talk to you when your fist is not in his ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sort of fluffy chapter until something dramatic happens in the next ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a day late ;-; school is hard   
> But comments really motivate me so please leave some!

It had been two weeks since JJ’s visit, and Yuuri had forgotten all about it. With Viktor being so lovey-dovey with him he didn't have time to think about it. As soon as Viktor got home from being photographed all day, the two were inseparable.

Yuuri was five months pregnant and Viktor was sticking to his side with every chance he got, showering his stomach in kisses every morning and every night.

And now they were currently on their way to find out the secondary gender of their pups. They decided that was how they would name them. Since Yuuri wanted Japanese names, and Viktor wanted Russian, they decided Viktor would name the alphas, and Yuuri the omegas. And if there was somehow a beta, Yuri would name it.

“I'm so excited Yuuri! I have three baby names prepared for the three alphas in there! I know they're there! I can feel it~” Viktor cooed, leaning down to press a kiss to his belly.

Yuuri huffed. “As much as I wanna give you alphas, I want to name them too! So I hope we have at least one omega!”

Viktor gave him a heart smile before attacking his face in kisses, but stopped hearing the sound of laughter. He turned to see the doctor and quickly pulled away feeling embarrassed.

She smiled at him gently and shook her head. “Don't worry. It's normal for alphas to feel very clingy with their mate right now, especially since Yuuri is getting closer and closer to giving birth. I won't be surprised if he tries to keep you inside to hold you all day when you're eight months.”

Yuuri blushed and picked up his shirt a bit so the doctor could put the gel on. He shivered at the cold feeling, but quickly forgot it as his eyes go to the screen, eager to see his pups. “Wow…” he gasped. He never failed to be awed every time he saw them.

“Hmm...I don't think I've pointed this out but basically, you should be expecting two identical, and one fraternal. If you see here there are two in one sac...right there.” She pointed to the screen then moved the wand around a bit. “And the last in this single sac. So the two in that one will both be the same secondary gender, and the last one can either be the same or different. Speaking of secondary gender, would you like to know now?”

Yuuri and Viktor nodded eagerly.

“Well the lone one is definitely an alpha.” The doctor hummed then moved the wand around some more.

Viktor pinched Yuuri's cheek. “Haha! I get to name him!”

Yuuri pouted and Viktor found it too cute, he wanted to take him right there if he was honest, he was too happy.

“And the two here...ah omegas.”

Yuuri smirked at Viktor and rubbed the side of his belly fondly. “I get to name more than you!” He stuck his tongue out playfully. Viktor laughed. “Ah I guess you win. You think I'm protective with Yura? Just wait until you see me with those two. No dating until they're older than papa.”

Yuuri laughed and playfully hit Viktor's arm. “Let them live Vitya~”

“Say my name like that again and I'll take you right here Yuuri.” Viktor growled getting turned on immediately.

“Vitya~”

…..

After the doctor had prevented them from fucking in her office, Yuuri decided he and the pups deserved ice cream.

So here he and Viktor were eating ice cream and watching the sunset from a small cafe.

“Almost as beautiful as you…” Viktor murmured as he finished eating the ice cream cone.

Yuuri blushed and tried not to be awkward as he licked away at his ice cream.

“Viktor...I was thinking.”

“About what my love?”

“The names.”

“And what have you decided? I'm sure they're lovely names.”

Yuuri looked down shyly. “Oh I don't know…”

“I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Yuuri's face lit up like a kids. “Deal!” He leaned over to Viktor and whispered something. Viktor smiled. “How cute! Mine is….” he whispered something into the omegas ear. “Wow! I like that name! I can't wait until they're born...I'm so happy Viktor… Thank you.”

Viktor kissed the tears that made their way down Yuuri's cheek. “You deserve to be happy after all you've been through my love.”

…..

When the pair got home they certainly hadn't expected to find Otabek with their son naked on the sofa. Especially not with the alpha’s hand deep inside the blonde.

“Ahhh...Beka-MOM. OHMYGOD LEAVE.”

Yuuri didn't need to be told twice as he covered his eyes and ran to the bedroom.

Viktor, however, stayed and glared at the two. Clearly unfazed by the scene.

“Now Otabek I hope you get that me allowing you to date Yuri is not an automatic ok to fucking him in the living room.

Otabek cursed himself. These two really did have bad timing on walking in on him and Yuri. They must have really thought he was a bad guy now.

“U-Uh no sir...shit- look I'm really sorry. I understand you keep catching us at bad times- but I'm not bad I swear! Yuri and I are alphas so...we do get all worked up and I want to make him happy like this, and I really really love him I swear! I want to marry him even! And adopt pups and stuff! Please don't make me stop dating him!”

Yuri blushed deeply at everything the other said. He would have hugged him too, if the others hand wasn't deep in his ass.

Viktor sighed.

“How about I let you two get dressed then we talk about this when your hand is not in my sons ass.”

Otabek blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes sir. Again I'm really really sorry.”

Viktor nodded and left to go check on Yuuri. He smiled warmly as seeing the other cuddling with his pregnancy pillow. Yuuri looked up at hearing him enter. “Hey…” he murmured. Viktor smiled more and laid across from him to stare into his eyes for a bit before replying. “Hello my sweet.” He watched the omega blush and snuggle close to him, bringing the big pillow with him. Viktor laughed softly. “You're so big Yuuri...I can't imagine how you'll look eight months pregnant… Beautiful no doubt, but you'll be so full. I feel proud just looking at you.”

Yuuri blushed at his words and kissed his cheek. “So what happened?”

“Oh just Otabek apologizing. I guess I should go back out now and talk with them like I said I would. I'll miss you.”

Yuuri giggled at that. “Viktor we won't even be far apart. And you'll come back soon anyways.”

Viktor groaned and stuffed his face until Yuuri's neck. “I know but I hate to leave my mate alone...especially when you're pregnant…” Yuuri smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “Well then hurry and go so you can come back and we can cuddle. I have something I wanna talk about with you when you come back.

Viktor raised a brow. “Do you now? Well then I'll hurry.” He kissed Yuuri softly before getting up and going back to the couple sitting together on the sofa awkwardly.

“Have you two calmed down yet?”

Yuri turned red and looked like he could cry from embarrassment. “Oh my god- yes! Just hurry please! I want to go to bed!”

“Yuri...don't cry babe..” Otabek tried to hush him and rub his back.

Viktor panicked a bit seeing him almost cry. “I-I'm not mad! Don't worry! It's natural for teens to um...want to have sex. But maybe...just not in our living room?”

“I thought you two would be gone longer…” Yuri sniffled going to hide his face in his hands.

“Well I guess that might have been it...anyways… We still have to properly meet Otabek so I don't want him over until we get to ok? I just have to make sure he doesn't intend on hurting you Yuri. You might not think of me very much as a father, but you are like a son to me.”

“I understand sir. I'll leave now if you want…? It's a little late anyways. I'll text you Yuri.” He stood and leaned down to kiss his head.

“Have a safe ride home.” Viktor commented and waited until he heard their front door open and close.

Makkachin came running over and jumped into Viktor's lap.

“Yuri. Do you love Otabek?”

Yuri turned red at the sudden question. “L-Love...no… I don't know… m-maybe.”

Viktor smiled softly at the young boy. “Well then I really have to question him now hm? If he doesn't anything even after I let him pass though, tell me and I'll kill him. Don't bother with the “I'm an alpha I can handle it” shit. You're not a normal alpha Yuri. And even then alphas still have feelings ok? So come to me whenever you need me.”

Yuri started to cry and hugged Viktor tightly, minding the dog in his lap. Viktor rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his head. “Go take Makka and let him sleep with you tonight. He's a big cuddler, and Yuuri and I don't have much space left for him with your mom’s belly.”

Yuri nodded and held on for a few more seconds before taking to dog with him to his room.

Viktor sighed and headed back to Yuuri. “Miss me~?”

“I did Viktor! How did it go?” Yuuri asked curiously.

Viktor noticed something on his phone. Yuuri was looking at a picture he had taken of himself in front of a mirror, his belly showing.

Viktor swooned. “Oh my Yuuri! You look so lovely! How did I never think of this!!? We need a photo shoot of you Yuuri! Then I can post them to my instagram where I can show off my cute omega and maybe even get you into the modeling career !”

Yuuri blushed. “N-No one will want to see me…”

“I would, Yuuri! Let me do this for you! I know we don't really talk about my career at home very much...but I think it would be fun getting to share something I do with you.”

Yuuri easily gave into Viktor's begging. “Fine…” he murmured shyly.

Viktor squealed excitedly and quickly went to hold Yuuri close.

“Oh before I forget… I thought maybe going to the beach would be fun for us… we could take Yuri, and Otabek. And we could even bring Makkachin! I think it'd be relaxing to go and just be in your arms~” Yuuri purred at the thought. Viktor's jaw dropped. Did Yuuri know how adorable he was being?!

“O-Of course Yuuri! You sleep in tomorrow! Get a good night's rest and I'll get everything ready in the morning while you and the pups rest! Now sleep! You need rest for tomorrow.”

Yuuri smiled happily and kissed him softly before getting comfy in Viktor's arms and easily drifting off.

Viktor would be lying if he said he didn't take some sleeping pictures of Yuuri and posted them to instagram. He got many comments asking who the sleeping beauty was.

Then he remembered.

“Ah fuck…”

Viktor, a very well known model- famous even- had forgotten to tell anyone, even his own friends, he had a lover! He had to admit though he felt pretty impressed about being able to hide it for so long. But he knew everyone would have to know soon. He decided he'd explain everything whenever Yuuri did the pregnancy photo shoot.

He started to feel stressed as he thought about how paparazzi had finally left him alone and now they most likely would try and hunt him down. He held Yuuri tighter at the thought of Yuuri maybe getting hurt due to them. He wondered if going to the beach was such a good idea...but he couldn't back out of this now. Yuuri looked like he was excited for it.

If paparazzi showed up, then they showed up. And Viktor would protect Yuuri at every cost.

Just as he was starting to forget these thoughts he saw the new text from his best friend.

From: Christopher-cum-lumbus

[Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone??]

To: Christopher-cum-lumbus

[its complicated...I'm planning on explaining soon though. But you are my best friend so I warm tell you in person before anyone else. We're going to the beach tomorrow why don't you come? I'll send you the address but make sure you aren't followed! I can't have paparazzi knowing where my home is]

From: Christopher-cum-lumbus

[that was a very long text Vitya]

[im vry proud bb c;]

[ofc I will cum]

To: Christopher-cum-lumbus

[nasty haha]

[I’ll see you soon then, night]

From: Christopher-cum-lumbus

[mwuah <3]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fics was recommended on a tumblr blog and I feel very proud ;-;   
> This series is going to be a bit longer than expected because I have so many things I want to put into it and each time I write I think of something new!   
> It will be over soon thought because I have many other things I'm planning on writing   
> Please leave a comment it really motivates me!   
> (Also the reason for me not really talking about Viktor being a model will come up next chapter! There is a reason I promise haha❤️)


	6. JJ is a dead man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell this has almost 200 kudos???? I really didn't expect that from this story but I'm glad to see people enjoying it! Thank you guys so much, I have never felt so encouraged to write in all the time I've been writing! ❤️❤️❤️

When Yuuri woke up the next day, he saw Viktor really had gotten everything ready. He had gotten Yuri up all by himself, and even Otabek was there. He rubbed his belly unconsciously as he walked into the living room where everyone was chatting. He was feeling relaxed at not having to worry about anything until he saw an unfamiliar face.

The man reeked of alpha, it was only natural for him to get a little nervous.

Viktor easily sensed Yuuri stiffening and hurried over to him. “Yuuri, good morning. I made breakfast would you like some? I haven't eaten yet, because well you know I like to see you eat first- hey what's wrong? Am I talking too much?”

Yuuri swallowed and shook his head. “B-Breakfast sounds nice...but who is that…? I'm a little scared…after everything that happened with JJ I'm just…”

Viktor nodded understandingly. “Well that's Chris, he's my best friend and I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about. He's a very nice alpha I promise. And he's here because...well I posted a picture of you sleeping-”

“YOU WHAT???”

“I know! I know! I'm sorry! I forgot that I'd never mentioned you to anyone! And well he messaged me last night...and I thought this might be the right time for you two to meet. I'd eventually like to meet your friends as well.” Viktor offered a smile and rubbed the omega's back to try and soothe his nerves. “Don't you worry about the media or anything. I'll handle all the question they ask.”

Yuuri looked down sadly. “I have no friends…”

“That's ok Yuuri! I have many! They will be your friends too! I was thinking maybe I could introduce you as my mate when we do the photo shoot? For your pregnancy? But only if you're fine with it.”

Yuuri held onto Viktor tightly and looked at him nervously. He thought for a minute. “Fine...if you think it's a good idea I trust you...but please take care of me and my children.”

Viktor nodded and got down to kiss his stomach. “I want nothing more than to care for you and your children, my sweet Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed and noticed Chris walk over. “It's nice to meet you.” He brought Yuuri's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm happy to see Viktor finally has someone! And especially someone cute. Congratulations on the pups. They're bound to be gorgeous.”

Yuuri nodded shyly. “T-Thank you… I'm Yuuri.”

“Chris. I met your son, I was expecting you to be someone maybe a little cold…? Haha but you're so nice compared to your son! No offense of course.”

Yuuri laughed softly. “Yea, Yuri needs to control his tongue, but I'll love him no matter how rude he can get.”

Viktor smiled seeing his mate and best friend get along. “Yuuri let's get you dressed for the beach! Let me help!”

Yuuri turned bright red. “I-I can do it...it's embarrassing if you do…”

Viktor gave him a confused look. “Why? It's nothing I haven't seen. Are you forgetting we're going to have pups together my dear? Seeing all of you was a process of making them.” He laughed softly.

“M-My body is embarrassing right now...I don't feel comfortable with you seeing...m-my...b-b-b…” Yuuri was looking around nervously as he struggled to say the last word.

Viktor frowned and walked him to the bedroom so they could speak in private. “You don't want me to see your breasts dear? Why? There's nothing wrong with them. I won't make fun of you.”

“I-It's weird! I'm a guy! I look weird!”

Viktor laughed softly and brushed some hair from Yuuri's face. “Mhm...you're a man indeed. That's why I love you. But it's ok. You don't look weird. You're still perfect. You can wear a shirt over your swimming trunks. But if you don't, just know it's fine! We can find you a bikini top or something…” he murmured going into thought.

Yuuri turned red and gently hit Viktor's shoulder. “I can NOT wear a bikini! That's so embarrassing! J-Just help me get dressed please…”

Viktor kissed his cheek. “Nothing should be embarrassing for you, my love. Besides I think you might have to start wearing dresses soon. They don't make many male maternity clothes because everyone just buys dresses instead. They'd be more comfy for you anyways. And I hate to tell you this Yuuri, but your chest is really swelling, even more so than normal because of all the pups in there. You'll definitely need a bra soon...I can see them through your shirt love…”

Yuuri looked down quickly, and sure enough he could see them. He groaned loudly and hid his face into his hands. “P-Please just help me get dressed...can we talk about that later?”

Viktor nodded and kissed his cheek. “Of course love.”

…..

The ride to the beach was fun, Yuuri telling Chris about how he and Viktor met, then about the pups and how he was very excited for them.

When they got to the beach they set up towels, and a little umbrella and chair for Yuuri so he could relax. Viktor of course took many pictures of Yuuri in the water, nice ones for when he could finally post to the world about him. He couldn't wait to show the world his beautiful omega. He already set up a date for the photo shoot with his manager, Yakov.

The theme was simple,

Life and Love.

They were something Yuuri had given to him.

And he was grateful for that.

He would make sure the whole world knew how perfect Yuuri Katsuki was.

Yuuri was helping Chris, Yuri and Otabek build a sand castle, when he noticed Viktor just staring at him with a big smile on his face. He blushed and stared back at him shyly. Viktor winked, and Yuuri nearly fainted. He carefully got up and went to sit on the russian’s lap. Viktor leaned back into the chair and Yuuri took it as an invitation to snuggle.

So that's just what he did. He leaned onto Viktor's exposed chest and sighed happily. “You're so beautiful Yuuri…”

“Y-You're very handsome Viktor.”

Viktor smiled and stroked Yuuri's hair.

“You know I can't wait until our wedding night...I'll bond you and then we'll be closer than ever before…”

Yuuri blushed and nodded. “I can't wait for you to do so.”

“THERE HE IS!!”

Viktor and Yuuri were startled by the loud voice and turned to see a huge swarm of people coming their way with cameras in every hand.

Viktor cursed and quickly tried to cover Yuuri with one of the towels. He didn't want his mate to be scared with all the flashing lights, he knew how stressful they could be.

“Chris! Try to get them to leave please! I'll take everyone to the car!”

Chris nodded and ushered the two alphas he was with towards Viktor.

“Yurio, Otabek, help me get everything to the car please I have to make sure Yuuri is ok.”

The pair nodded and hurried as they started to get everything.

“Viktor! Is it true??? Do you have a mate???”

“Viktor Nikiforov do you like men???”

“Is your mate an omega or alpha??”

“Is that an engagement ring??”

Viktor tried desperately to hide Yuuri's swollen belly as he helped the omega to the car. Once the omega was safely in, he turned to the crowd who followed him.

“I hope you're happy!” He spat out. “My poor lover is all shaken up because of you heathens! If you publish anything inappropriate about my mate I will sue you! I'll be expecting an apology to my mate from all the companies you work for, or you can never look forward to having an interview with me ever!”

He got into the car angrily and left Chris to drive while he comforted the shaking omega. He could tell the other was having a panic attack.

“Shhh...breathe… in and out, in and out. That's good Yuuri, good job.” He cooed softly. He scented the omega to try and calm him down some more.

He was furious. Furious those people had upset his omega so.

Viktor rubbed Yuuri's belly soothingly and kissed his head. “It's ok, my sweet Yuuri. Alpha is here now so please don't cry.” He kissed away the tears that had fallen down the omega's cheeks.

Yuuri held onto Viktor tightly, afraid if he let go, Viktor would be gone forever.

…..

When they had returned home, Viktor started a bath for him and Yuuri, before making sure Chris would keep an eye on Yuri and Otabek. He didn't want to be washing Yuuri's hair then all of a sudden hear moaning next door.

He got in first then Yuuri sat down on his lap. The two stayed silent for a while before Yuuri spoke up, eyes wide.

“V-Viktor…”

Viktor eyed him worriedly. “Yes? What's wrong Yuuri?”

Yuuri didn't reply, he just took Viktor's hand and guided it to his belly. Viktor rubbed it gently, still looking into Yuuri's eyes, very concerned.

Then he felt something.

And he felt it again.

And again.

A kick??

Viktor's eyes with wide, along with his smile. “Oh Yuuri! They're kicking! Feel that love? Oh well of course you do! Oh I'm so proud!” He kissed up and down the omega's neck and shoulder. Yuuri blushed and leaned his head to the side so Viktor could access it better.

“They're really there…”

“Yes they are. And soon they'll be out here with us. In our arms. Yuri will be such a good big brother.” The alpha murmured as he sucked at Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri shivered and leaned more into Viktor as he stroked his stomach.

“Oh by the way, Yuuri, the photo shoot is tomorrow! And well...I was wondering if you would wear a dress? Only for one picture! And the rest we have cute other outfits picked out for you...and another thing...um… would you be fine posing naked? For two pictures only! No one else will be in the room besides my manager, the photographer and I. And in fact I know the photographer! Very nice boy! His name is Pichit!”

Yuuri frowned and looked at his hands nervously. “I-I can wear the dress...but I'm not sure about posing naked…you know how self conscious I am…”

Viktor nodded and kissed him softly. “What if it's just one of you naked then? And I'll be naked with you too! Nothing will show I promise! Here, I'll make you a deal, when you meet Pichit tomorrow, if you don't feel comfortable with him we won't do that photo. Deal?”

Yuuri hesitantly nodded and slowly relaxed into Viktor once again.

“Fall asleep in the tub my love, I'll dry you and carry you back to bed don't worry.”

Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep to Viktor massaging his thighs.

…..

Viktor had tucked Yuuri into bed and sent Chris and Otabek home.

Now, he currently found himself in the living room with one angry Yuri.

“Have you seen the articles they wrote about my mom? He used to have an eating disorder you know? He would eat away his feelings until he was sick. I always stood up for him whenever mean words about his weight were thrown around. Now, I don't think I've ever been happier to hear someone call my mom fat. I'm glad that's what they think he is and not pregnant with some famous model’s children.” There was a low growl when the blonde spoke. It was clear how angry he was.

Viktor nodded slowly. “I know about his past… And no I've not read any articles about him. It'd hurt to see anything negative about him. He's too sweet for this. T-This is why I really didn't want to talk about my career while at home. It's terrible. I can't have peace for long before they take it away. It's cruel- it's-” he stopped himself as he felt tears leak from his eyes. He brought a shaky hand to touch a tear sliding down his cheek.

As if trying to see if it were real.

Yuri looked away, if Viktor cried, surely he would too.

“Tomorrow…”

He started, the blonde turning to look at him once more.

“Tomorrow...we will have a photo shoot for Yuuri's pregnancy...and that is how we decided to announce it...I want to announce it before anything more comes from the media. If anyone is to reveal he's pregnant it's me.”

Yuri opened his mouth to answer but his phone rang. He quickly answered.

“Hello? Beka hi- wait wait slow down- ok, ok I'll look at it...yes he's here with me… no he's asleep… ok I will, I will...jeez Beka calm down...yea whatever love you too.”

Viktor watched Yuri as he talked with his boyfriend before going back to his phone after the call ended.

“He. Did. Fucking. Not.”

Viktor gave the younger alpha a confused look.

He wasn't confused for much longer when the blonde read out the title.

More… shocked.

He took the blonde's phone and read the title to himself.

“Ex alpha of Viktor Nikiforov’s new omega shares news about the mysterious new mate”

His hand shook as he scrolled down to read the beginning of the article.

[JJ, the ex alpha of Viktor Nikiforov’s newest omega, reveals the mysterious omega is also known as, Yuuri Katsuki.

“Biggest whore you'll ever meet” JJ tells, “I feel bad Viktor fell into the omega's trap”

According to JJ, Katsuki had gotten pregnant in high school with his baby so he wouldn't have to work and to take money from him. Their son is now 15. JJ shares that Yuuri is an unfit mother, that he allows their son to do whatever and sleep around and even strike his own mother. He cusses in every sentence and basically is out of control. The 33 year old says Katsuki is pregnant with more than one of Nikiforov’s pups.

“It is clear that Yuuri is a gold digger. He just got knocked up for the money and now poor Viktor has to deal with him. All he does is whine and cry”

JJ says-]

Viktor had to stop reading there. It was too much. He was furious. He definitely had to get that photo shoot done and schedule an interview to explain with Yuuri. He would not tolerate any lies being allowed to hurt his omega.

One thing he knew for sure was that if he ever saw JJ, he was a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They really motivate me to keep writing!   
> I want to try and make the next chapter from 3k to 4K words long, so if it's a day late I'm very sorry ;-; I would just like to do certain things in all one chapter so I can move on to a different point and things can be happy for Yuuri and Viktor again!! ❤️


	7. Photo shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's many mistakes, I tried my best to make sure there weren't any, I can't update tomorrow and idk about Sunday so I really wanted to finish this, so here I am at 2 am haha ❤️

Viktor had hidden Yuuri's phone, not wanting the boy to wake up to everything that was currently happening. He even had to take Yuri's phone away! After what JJ had said about him, the media had taken pictures the blonde had posted of himself and Otabek and made articles on how Otabek was a 30 year old pedophile! Viktor couldn't believe it. There was only a three year age difference between those two. Now poor Yuri was crying to Otabek over the phone. And Viktor felt responsible.

In the morning Viktor had made sure Yuuri dressed comfortably and ushered him out of the house and into the car. The Russian noted that the omega seemed to be doing much better than the previous day.

Viktor kept a hand on Yuuri's belly the whole drive to the studio, using his free hand to drive. Yuuri had placed his own hands over Viktor's hand and smiled down at them shyly. He had never felt so...well loved.

Viktor had hurried Yuuri into the studio, even though no paparazzi were there, so there really was no rush. He was just very worried. What if they popped out of nowhere again?? He couldn't have that kind of stress for Yuuri. Not while he was pregnant.

“So you're the omega my Vitya has been obsessed with huh? I'm Yakov, Viktor's manager.”

Yuuri stared up at Viktor's scary manager before quickly hiding behind Viktor. Viktor laughed and looked back at Yuuri. “Don't worry my Yuuri! I'll protect you! Yakov don't make such a scary face. You're scaring my sweet Yuuri.”

Yuuri watched Yakov roll his eyes. “Yea yea ok. Let's hurry and get this done before anymore-”

“Yakov!”

Viktor pulled him aside quickly. “Yuuri doesn't know about that...so please don't mention it. It would crush him.”

“Just hurry with the damn photo shoot!”

…..

“Yuuri, this is Pichit Chulanont. He's the best photographer I know, and he also works as a model sometimes.”

Yuuri nervously shook the photographer’s hand. He noticed the man was an omega...and suddenly he felt kind of possessive of Viktor.

Pichit seemed to have noticed the sudden rising tension and quickly shook his head. It was easy for omega's to know what the other was thinking. “Don't worry about that sort of thing Yuuri! I don't like Viktor like that I promise! Now let's get you into some cute clothes!”

The first outfit Yuuri put on was a white flowy shirt with black overalls. He felt relieved he wasn't going to be wearing any expensive clothing, it would make him nervous wearing expensive things. That was until he found out the plain white shirt had been $120! He didn't even want to ask how much the overalls were. Pichit took one of Yuuri alone, getting him from a side angle. He had Yuuri tilt his head down a bit, in almost a shy matter while he had Viktor say lewd things to him to get the boy blushing. After he got a few snaps of that pose he got Viktor dressed in a similar white top, along with black skinny jeans.

“Ok, Viktor wrap your arms around his belly...yeaaaa like that and put your face kinda into his neck, but stay looking at the camera, perfect- stay there...aaaaaand got it!!”

Viktor gave Yuuri a few pecks to the cheek when Pichit announced he had the photos. He could hear the click of the camera some more and looked at the photographer confused.

“Haha sorry. That was too cute not to capture! Ok Yuuri next outfit!”

…..

When Yuuri had walked out this time, everyone went quiet and stared at him. He blushed and noticed how he plain blue backdrop for the first one had changed to red. Yuuri was wearing a long black silk robe that draped down from his shoulder to his mid arm, revealing the top half of his chest.

The omega heard his alpha mutter a few curses in Russian and made his way over, but before he could get there, Pichit had stepped forward.

“Nuh uh, no sex in the studio! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I see that face Viktor! Yuuri please sit on the sofa, or like lie down and so I can arrange the robe for you.”

Yuuri nodded shyly and made his way over to the red velvet sofa. He laid down carefully and watched as Pichit arranged the robe so it could cover his chest more so nothing was exposed, and made his bump stand out nicely.

“Ok Yuuri I'm going to need to to look...well turned on. Like Viktor just sucked your dick or something.”

Yuuri turned red. “C-Can Viktor leave for this one then...i-it's too embarrassing with him here!”

Pichit nodded quickly and kicked both the alphas out.

Viktor grumbled as he was kicked out and glared at the floor.

“Vitya are you really sure he's the one...what if he really is just using you for the money…?”

Viktor moved his glare from the floor and focused it on Yakov. “Don't speak so lowly of my omega like that. If you knew Yuuri better you'd understand. He loves me and I love him.”

“But what about those articles huh? What about that ex alpha of his?”

Viktor growled lowly, a warning for his manager to watch his tongue. “That man basically raped my poor Yuuri. He was taken advantage of. Everything he told those reporters was a lie. Yuuri was paid to leave him alone! Lord knows why JJ even returned in the first place! JJ is not a good alpha at all. I'm so fucking happy I saved Yuuri and his son from that monster. So don't you dare talk shit about my omega.”

Yakov opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Pichit telling them they could come back in.

Viktor went straight to Yuuri who looked like a panting mess as he slowly calmed down. The Russian had to force himself to look away as to not get a boner. Just what did Pichit do to make Yuuri like this?

“Alright Yuuri I will help you stand now!”

Pichit helped Yuuri stand and turned him around to face the backdrop. Then he had him turn his head slightly to look back at the camera through calm, half lidded eyes.

Oh how badly Viktor wanted to take Yuuri right then and there.

Pichit took Yuuri to the dressing room then came out with the male a few minutes later.

Viktor swooned.

Yuuri was wearing a deep red dress that went down to his knees. The sleeves stopped before they reached his shoulder. There were little hole patterns that decorated the dress around the neckline. It was flowy, but not too flowy.

The Russian whistled and hurried over to kiss his mate’s hand. “You look amazing. Pichit am I allowed to pose in this one with him?”

Pichit gave a smile, which normally meant yes, but the man quickly shook his head.

“What?? Why not!? My Yuuri looks so beautiful I wanna hug him!” The man whined and pouted, threatening to throw a fit. The photographer continued to smile. “I have a different one I want you to pose in with him. So be patient!”

Pichit put a floppy sun hat with a red ribbon in the middle in Yuuri's head gently.

“Ok! Give me a big smile! Like you just found out you were having pups! Look like you're having fun! There you go!”

Yuuri used his signature stare at the floor shyly pose and Pichit was eating it up.

Yuuri was told to sit on the couch, then Viktor was brought to kneel on the floor in front of Yuuri and rest his chin gently on the omega's belly and looked at it with love. Pichit got one of two snaps of that and then got a few of Viktor kissing it.

“Oh! These look amazing! I think you should post the one of you kissing Yuuri's belly for the announcement. It's very pure compared to this one!”

Pichit moved to show Viktor the one of Yuuri lying on the couch.

Fuck he was hard.

Yuuri's face was slightly red, giving the camera the most erotic face he had ever seen from the man as mouth was slightly parted open, with his head tilted back ever so slightly.

Yuuri looked down shyly as he tried to pretend like Viktor wasn't looking at that picture.

“Yuuri I swear to god if we didn't have an interview after this, I would tear that pretty little dress of of you and fuck you on that couch right now.”

Yuuri swallowed at hearing the alpha’s words.

“W-Wait interview? What interview?”

“Ah...well JJ released some information about you yesterday...now there's all sorts of crazy rumours and I want to address them together...I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I hate seeing you so stressed out. Everyone knows you're pregnant now and I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell everyone first. I'm gonna kill that damn alpha!”’

Yuuri paled. “V-Viktor we have to go now! Oh no! Everyone will think I'm terrible! Can we go now please!? I need to explain! Oh no!” He started to sob and Viktor hurriedly rushed over and hugged him. “Shhh...yes yes let's go. Are you fine just wearing that dress there?”

Yuuri nodded and held onto Viktor tightly. Viktor thanked Pichit and hurried once more with Yuuri to their car. Once in there Viktor told Yuuri what JJ had said about him and Yuri.

“Oh no...my poor baby… He’s not terrible at all! Just moody! Please hurry to the interview Viktor!”

Viktor nodded and started to drive. He knew they would be two hours early, but hey, they could make time for Viktor. They were the ones who offered the interview anyways.

…..

“Wow so Viktor really does have a new omega!” The reporter, Sala Crispino, asked.

Viktor nodded and wrapped an arm around Yuuri protectively. “Yes, the rumours are true. However not all of them.” He muttered the last part.

Sala smiled and nodded. “Wow! Congratulations then! Is it true you are expecting? What is your name again, I'm sorry.”

“Y-Yuuri Katsuki...and yes...I'm expecting triplets. I'm five months…”

“Wow, wow! Ok! Well then let's get straight to the issue, is it true that your son, Yuri, is abusive to you?”

Yuuri shook his head quickly. “No! Of course not! In fact he protects me very well!”

“I see, then what about his boyfriend, is he actually a pedophile?”

Yuuri laughed a bit at that. “Out of anything the media could have made up, they said that. Sorry it's a little funny...oh probably not for him though…” Yuuri frowned a bit. “Otabek is only three years older than my son, and he takes care of him quite well. So no...he's not a creepy old man who loves my son.”

Viktor smiled at how well Yuuri was handling things. Though he could still tell how nervous he was with how he talked quickly, and how his hands shook slightly. He held them in his hand and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“How cute! They seem lovely together! Well then, Viktor, how do you feel about the accusations of Yuuri using you for money? JJ claimed that-”

“Let me tell you something about JJ. He pressured Yuuri into spending his heat with him and wasn't even smart enough to use protection! Then he abandoned Yuuri and their child, he even went so far as to pay him to stay away. Yuuri never wanted his money though, he just wanted to be with the alpha he thought he had trusted. And he was betrayed. Then all of a sudden when Yuuri and I are very happy together he comes out of nowhere and offers me money in exchange for both Yuuri and Yura! He even wanted my pups. I said no of course and had to kick him out after he used a command on him. And now he has the nerve to spread lies about my family! I won't tolerate it.”

Yuuri had started to cry whenever Viktor told Sala about JJ. Every memory with him was terrible. He didn't want to remember. Viktor held Yuuri close and kissed him softly.

“I'm so sorry that happened to you, Yuuri. I'm glad you and Viktor are happy with each other now! I believe we addressed everything, thank you so much!”

Yuuri hugged her tightly. “No thank you...please explain well to the people...I'm not here for Viktor's money I just want him. I want to spend my life with him.” He sniffled before going back to hug Viktor.

Viktor gave a nod to Sala and walked out with Yuuri. “That was quick...I just hope everything gets sorted out. And if not, at least I know the truth. And I'm the only one that matters right?”

Yuuri nodded and clung to his side. “Yes...”

…..

Once they were home, Viktor carefully typed out a post with the picture of him kissing Yuuri's belly. Then turned his phone off so he could cuddle with his Yuuri. And well maybe do something else...

 

[647,981 likes  
v-nikiforov

I wanted this to be a surprise, but I guess with certain things you can't really do that. But I couldn't be any less happier to introduce my mate, and pups to the world. This beauty right here is Yuuri Katsuki, thought soon to be Yuuri Nikiforov since we are engaged. He is five months pregnant with our triplets and is the love of my life. I hope everyone accepts him and welcomed him and his family, he is the sweetest thing I have ever met and doesn't deserve such cruel rumours to be spread about him, so I beg you please don't spread anything untrue about such an innocent man. I hope to be posting more about my Yuuri now that I have introduced him! I have many more photos of him I've been dying to post!!  
-Viktor Nikiforov]

[pichit+chu] I was right!! This was the right photo to post <3 tell Yuuri I said hi!!   
4K likes

[christophe-gc] I better be called uncle Chris by every single one of those kids! It's only natural!! Tell Yuri to call me uncle as well c;   
6k likes

[daddyvnikoforov] ahhh!! Victor really has a mate???  
231 likes

[yuri-p] like hell I'll call you uncle! Old perv! @christophe-go  
9k likes

[viktuurinewshipname] @daddyvnikiforov Viktor is spelled with a k   
125 likes

[depressingusername] its spelled with a c :p deal with it @viktuurinewshipname  
54 likes

[cucummieber] ^^^^  
21 likes

[victuurislay] ^^^^^   
176 likes

[viktuurinewshipname] OMG HOW ARE YOU SO DUMB??? IT LITERALLY SAYS VIKTOR IN HIS POST! WITH A K @victuurislay @victuurislay @depressingusername  
89 likes

[depressingusername] triggered @viktuurinewshipname   
307 likes

[o-altin] do I have permission to take Yuri on a date   
578 likes

Load 362 more comments…

….

“O-Oh…” Yuuri moaned softly. He stared at the ceiling as Viktor teasingly licked around his hole.

Viktor said it was a little risky to have sex now so they settled for fingering.

But there were no fingers in him yet, only Viktor's tongue teasing him.

“You're too cruel Viktor!” Yuuri cried. The Russian hummed like he knew nothing of what he was accused of and continued to kick around until he slid a finger in. The digit easily made its way to Yuuri's sweet spot, knowing where it was by memory, and pressing against it harshly.

“Oh! Viktor please...more f-finger…”

Viktor chuckled lowly and added a second finger, stretching the omega carefully. Yuuri was painfully hard, and felt like he could release at any second.

“I-I won't last long finger...just hurt and fuck me with your fingers...please! I, begging you-oh!”

Yuuri let out a small shriek as three fingers started to thrust in and out of him at a harsh pace.

Viktor watched Yuuri's faces of pleasure and enjoyed the small whine Yuuri let out every time his fingers thrust back into his dripping hole. He kept the fast pace until Yuuri came. The omega saw stars for a moment and felt Viktor climb next to him. Viktor's fingers found their way into his mouth as he was still in his trance to lick the slick off his fingers.

“I love you.”

Was the last thing Yuuri heard before submitting to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It really motivates me!   
> Next chapter things will have calmed down some and we will get back to the fluff and maybe the babies will finally make their appearance? Find out next time!


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late !   
> Please note I have never had kids before haha so sorry if something is not accurate. I did do as much research as I could though !

Yuuri was currently nine months pregnant, and ready to burst. For the past two weeks he had been bed ridden from having trouble walking. He missed being able to cuddle with Viktor on the couch, now he could only cuddle with him in bed. He groaned as he felt the babies start to kick and move.

“Yuri was right...your papa and I made a bunch of little gremlins…” he murmured rubbing his belly, attempting to calm the repeated kicks. But it was no use. “You all are just like your brother.” Yuuri hissed. “You never listen to mama-ow! Watch it you!”

Yuuri heard soft laughter and looked up to see Viktor smiling at him. He immediately turned red. “Talking to them?” The Russian asked before walking over and sitting beside the omega. Yuuri nodded and winced as he felt a painful kick. Viktor hummed and rubbed his large stomach. “You boys calm down. Or you'll be in trouble with mama once you come out.”

Yuuri laughed softly. “They're already in trouble now. I want to sleep but they won't stop-ow!” Viktor smiled apologetically and kissed him softly. “They're due anyday now. We just have to be patient. Yuri was helping me set up the nursery right now, oh and Otabek. I'm glad Yuri is an alpha, because if he wasn't, given the way those two look at each other he'd probably be pregnant now too.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and playfully hit Viktor's arm. “You have the hospital bag packed right?” Viktor nodded. “Yes we have everything you will need. We're just waiting on the little ones now…I'm so excited Yuuri. We're going to have a big family. Our pups will be absolutely beautiful.”

Yuuri hummed softly and gave a nod as he focused in Viktor's gentle hands massaging his stomach. That seemed to sooth the kicking a bit. “Speaking of beautiful, Yakov, my manager, wants a contract with Yura. He said his face has a lot of potential. I talked it over with him and he wants to give it a try.”

Yuuri thought for a moment. “As long as he stays safe...I still don't know how to really respond with this fame type thing...I-I mean I knew you were a model but I didn't know models were this obsessed over...especially not their families…”

Viktor gave Yuuri a sad smile. “I know I'm sorry dear. But let's not focus on all the gossip now ok?”

Ever since JJ had gotten interviewed, people were split up into sides. Suddenly JJ had a band, as well as many many fans. His fans of course attack Yuuri and Viktor's relationship and the couple’s fans defended it. JJ hadn't been interviewed by anyone else so far, but there most likely would be one soon since he is supposedly writing a few songs about Yuuri and how he loved him and how his heart was broken.

“I didn't know Taylor Swift had a brother…” had been Yuuri's first reaction to the news.

However, as JJ was on the rise, Viktor and Yuuri had only gone up higher.

At first when they did interviews it was just all about JJ, but now as people got over the alpha, it was more on how he and Viktor were in love. And that was something he'd much rather talk about.

Viktor had slowly released all the pictures of the pregnancy photo shoot, and all of a sudden Yuuri was swarmed with managers who wanted to make contracts, and designers who wanted him to model their maternity line. He and declined all of them of course, he didn't like being in the spotlight much.

Not much had really happened in the past months since JJ, it was just filled with love for the couple. Viktor had taken Yuuri out on dates several times, saying how he'd spoil him with love, and every time they returned home Yuuri was met with a new bouquet of flowers. Yuuri had never felt so happy.

Then there was of course the time when Yuuri's parents had flown in from Japan to meet Viktor. Yuuri was almost seven months when this happened.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki! Please come in! I'm Viktor it's very nice to meet you!”

Yuuri was setting the table while he watched Viktor nervously lead his parents in and to the dining table.

“Please Viktor. Call us by our names, Toshiya and Hiroko.” Yuuri's father said, laughing at the other alphas nerves. “Now where is my grandson?”

Yuuri looked around. “Hmm...he was right here a second ago- oh wait he got a call from his boyfriend. He's probably in his room.”

“Boyfriend? Did I hear you correctly Yuu-chan?” Hirohito asked curiously.

Yuuri laughed softly and nodded. “You did. Make sure to tease him about it please.”

Viktor laughed for the first time since Yuuri's parents arrived. “Oh Yuuri he'll kill you!”

…..

The night had gone by peacefully, everyone talking with each other, and of course Yuri getting teased about ‘Mr. Motorcycle’.

Before the older couple left to their hotel, Toshiya pulled Viktor aside and gave him a stern look.

“Viktor, you seem like a nice young man. But so did JJ. Now I hope you understand if you hurt my son, well I'll hurt you. Ok? JJ got away before I could give him my punishment, and this time I won't let you get by so easily. Understood?”

Viktor swallowed before nodding quickly. “Yes! Yes of course! I have no intention of harming my Yuuri. He's too sweet for everything that's happened to him. I want to help him live happy and comfortably. And Yura as well. I want to take care of him too.”

Toshiya gave him a smile and pat his back. “Good. Take care of them. And the little ones coming along.”

“I will. Oh...and I'd like to have your blessing. I know I already proposed...but I'd like to have your blessing.”

“You didn't even need to ask son. I give it to you.”

…..

It had been two days since Yuuri's due date they were supposed to have them on September 10, but it was September 12 and nothing yet.

“Viktor what if something is wrong?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he rubbed his stomach. “Viktor I haven't felt them move for a while. I'm scared…”

Viktor frowned and stayed silent for a moment as his hands combed through Yuuri's hair in an attempt to sooth him. “They're probably just sleeping...which we should do too. It's late my love.”

Yuuri nodded and carefully laid on his side, the pregnancy pillow supporting his bump carefully. Viktor spooned Yuuri from behind and kissed his head. “Everything will be ok, alright? Sleep well my love.” He murmured softly. Yuuri nodded and slowly drifted off.

…..

Yuuri woke up at around 3am to a horrible pain in his stomach. It felt like he got punched with a metal fist. “V-Vikt-OW!” He started to cry as the cramping feeling got worse.

Viktor woke up quickly, startled from Yuuri's shout and crying. “Y-Yuuri what's wrong love?” He asked trying to force himself awake.

“Viktor! The pups...I-I think they're coming!”

Viktor's eyes shot wide open. “Shit… ok Yuuri stay calm ok? I'm going to get Yura and then we'll be out and on our way to the hospital ok?”

Yuuri nodded as he clutched his stomach. The pain had gone away just a bit and he was starting to calm down. He knew it would be back soon though.

Viktor woke Yuri and had him get Yuuri's hospital bag while he went to carry Yuuri to the car. “Yura hold his hand please, he's in pain..” Viktor said worriedly as he watched Yuuri's face contort in pain. Yuri nodded and held Yuuri's hand. “It's ok mom, Viktor is almost to the hospital...holy shit ow! Mom my hand! You're gonna break it!”

The drive to the hospital seemed to last forever, but they eventually made it. Viktor and Yuri both carried the omega into the hospital where they were quickly taken into a room.

And Yuuri suffered three and a half hours of pain until they were all out. Poor Viktor had to have his hand almost broken in the process, but he knew it was worth it. They had a big family now. Yuri had stayed away from everyone and watched in a mix of disgust and happiness as his brothers were born.

A nurse cleaned and weighed the babies before handing them to Yuuri. “Here you are Mr. Katsuki! Your pups are all here!” The nurse cheerfully handed the two omegas to Yuuri and the alpha to Viktor. Yuri slowly walked over and stared down at the crying pups. “I can't believe these fucking watermelon sized gremlins came out of you!”

Yuuri laughed tiredly and kissed the twins’ heads gently. “You came out of me too Yuri. And you were a bit bigger than the omegas dear.!”

Yuri's mouth dropped. “Fuck, I'm glad I'm not an omega...no offense mom and um...siblings? It's just that would hurt a lot.”

Yuuri smiled softly at Yuuri. “Well making them is a really fun process.” He giggled shyly. “And also being pregnant is kind of magical too. Just the labour part that's scary.” Viktor nodded. “And you did a good job at everything.”

The room door opened and Otabek came in with some baby gifts. “Y-Yuri messaged me...I hope it's ok I'm here? Oh I saw Chris coming too so he should-”

“Viktor! Yuuri! How are the pups??” The Swiss man came into the room loudly and hurried over. “How cute!!!”

Viktor laughed but knew Yuuri most likely wanted to be alone with Viktor right now. “Thank you for coming Otabek, and Chris can you keep it down a little? Yuuri is very tired.

Chris nodded quickly and winked to Yuuri. “What are the names?”

Viktor smirked down at the omega. “Should we tell them my Yuuri?” Yuuri smirked back. “Hmm...I don't know. Do they deserve to know?”

“Uhg can you guys hurry and tell us??? Mom needs to feed the pups still and I'm pretty sure he wants to sleep after that.” Yuri groaned as he looked ready to rip his hair out. Yuuri laughed softly. “You have a good point Yuri. Viktor tell them.”

“Well, this little alpha’s name is Aleksei. And that twin is Hibiya and the other is Hibiki.”

Chris cooed lightly at the twins. “How cute! Ah well I guess we should leave you two alone now huh? You have three of them to feed Yuuri so good luck!” And with that, the alpha was ushering the two teens out the door.

Viktor laughed softly before leaning down to kiss Yuuri's cheek. “Mm...you did so good today Yuuri. Look at who we have in our arms...beautiful pups. Feed the omega's first ok?” Yuuri nodded and shyly pulled his shirt down and watched the two babies latch on.

“It feels weird…” he murmured in slight discomfort. Viktor smiled apologetically at him. “They'll grow up nice and strong like their mama. And this little alpha will learn how to be a great big brother to from Yuri. And I'm serious, no dating for Hibiya and Hibiki until they're older than me!”

Yuuri laughed at that. “Sure, sure, I really hope Aleksei isn't as stubborn as you are.”

Viktor stuck his tongue out. “All alphas are stubborn, get used to it.”

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé. He couldn't wait to grow older together and watch their children grow and someday have some of their own. He'd never really thought of spending the rest of his life with someone after what happened with JJ. But now he knew he definitely would rather be with Viktor than with anyone else.

And Viktor felt the same. His life had been empty feeling until he met Yuuri. Now a little over a year later since them meeting online, they had a beautiful family together. He had woken up and did the same thing over and over until he met Yuuri.

Yuuri had given something to Viktor, and Viktor had given something to Yuuri.

And that was love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They really motivate me!  
> Unfortunately next chapter is the last chapter. It's just the wedding and epilogue   
> I feel sad it's gonna end ;-; but of course I have two projects I'm anxiously waiting to start! (I'm very excited about them so I hope some of you do check them out once they are up!) I cried a bit while writing the end ;-;   
> Sorry for any typos!


	9. Yuuri!!! On Ice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so sad to write for me ;-; thank you so much to everyone who read this! I appreciate it very much! As always, please enjoy ❤️

It had been three months since the pups were born, now Viktor and Yuuri were getting married.

The pair had planned everything out carefully, they wanted it to be not too big, but not too small, and definitely very romantic. The main colours were red, white and silver. They instructed no one to wear anything gold, wanting their wedding bands to be the only things of that colour.

Yuuri was currently a sobbing mess as his maid of honor, Pichit, tried to help him into his wedding dress. The two had grown to be close friends since Viktor had taken him to the photo shoot.

“Yuuuuuuuri! We have to hurry! You look good in the dress don't worry!”

Yuuri turned back to face Pichit and glared at him. “It's s-so revealing though! I don't know what I was thinking when I bought it! I should have gotten something more modest!”

Pichit laughed softly. “Well I know what you were thinking! I was there after all! You were thinking about being sexy for Viktor hehe… And you are! Viktor will wanna take you right there when he sees you in this! Besides it doesn't even show much! It's just a leg, who cares?”

“I care!! Also it's more than a leg! The neckline is so low!! It goes down a-and shows my ch-chest!”

Pichit laughed more at seeing how flustered his friend was getting. He poked Yuuri's chest playfully. “Well it's a good thing they're perky! Which is really surprising hehe.”

Yuuri turned a deeper shade of red and covered his face. “I hate them...it's so weird…” he groaned.

“Well don't worry! They'll go away as soon as you're done feeding the pups! Now come get into this dress!”

Yuuri let out another groan, but stood from his place. “I-I need the other stuff before the dress though…”

Pichit looked at him confused for a second before understanding. “Ohh!!! Well strip! I'll help you in it because that stuff can be confusing! But Viktor will definitely have fun taking it off…”

“PICHIT.”

…..

About half an hour of struggling to put clothes on, Yuuri was finally all dressed up in his gown. The dress hugged his body nicely, showing off his rather nice bottom. The dress had a slit on one side, revealing Yuuri's leg. And as Yuuri had been concerned about, the neckline had a slim v neckline and showed off a bit more than Yuuri would have liked. The back was see through and reached down to the omega's bottom, decorated with small white flowers. The dress was white and lacy, and Yuuri secretly admitted he loved the dress. Though he didn't really need to say it out loud for it to be known.

Pichit had been there when he picked out the dress, and he had seen how his eyes lit up upon seeing himself in it for the first time. Yuuri had been shy about putting it on now, but as soon as it was on, he felt himself becoming more confident with himself.

He felt almost powerful.

Like he knew how later Viktor would tell him how great he looked and beg for his attention, beg to have him.

“Shall we go Yuuri? Your parents couldn't make it but I'll gladly walk you down!”

Yuuri smiled sadly at his friends and nodded. He let the Thai man take his arm and lead him out the dressing room and towards the big doors that led into the reception room. He stopped at the doors and looked at Yuuri. “Ready?”

“I don't know… I know I'm ready to marry Viktor...but I'm just nervous…”

Pichit gave a small smile before opening the doors and leading him inside.

Viktor's breath caught immediately at seeing his fiancé, and now soon to be husband.

“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath. Yuuri was stunning. How could someone look so sexy yet pure at the same time??? Viktor didn't know, but what he did know what that he wanted his omega in his bed. As in...right now. He was so glad he and Yuuri agreed on birth control instead of condoms. He wanted Yuuri to feel him inside of him tonight. Especially since they would be bonding.

Yuuri clung to his bouquet of white orchids, and tried to look down at them instead of Viktor. He felt himself ready to melt. He could feel Viktor's gaze not on him.

He did lift his head once to flash an overjoyed smile to Otabek, Yuri and the triplets. He had given those two a stern talking when it came to watching over the babies while the couple stayed at Otabek's home since the house would be occupied by Yuuri and Viktor's sounds all through the night.

Yuri smiled back and made one of the twins wave his tiny arm to Yuuri.

Smiled.

Yuri.

Yuuri was shocked, but it didn't last long as he was met face to face with Viktor at the end of the aisle. He blushed deeply and felt his head going to look at the ground. But Viktor's gentle hand quickly guided it back up to stare into the alpha’s eyes. Yuuri teared up and looked at Viktor with nothing but love. And Viktor did the same.

The couple tuned everything out until it was their turn to say “I do”.

Then they kissed.

And it was the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared, with Viktor dipping Yuuri down, earning a surprised gasp, and the two staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before their lips finally met.

Yuri decided he'd forgive Viktor for touching his mom’s rear in public just this once. It was something the man loved to do, and always got mad at him when he had caught him doing it, but he could tell it was different from the usual playfully squeeze or slap, it was more intimate… more sweet.

Yuuri found himself being lifted into Viktor's arms and carried out to an awaiting limousine.

When planning the wedding, Yuuri had protested the idea of such a fancy car taking them home, but Viktor would have none of it, he wanted to treat Yuuri on their wedding day. So of course Yuuri gave in.

The limo driver drove as quickly as he could to their home, knowing the couple most likely wanted to get to their bedroom.

Viktor refrained from touching Yuuri in the car, but did pull him onto his lap and kiss him a few times.

Once they go home, Viktor carried Yuuri out hurriedly and into the house. He slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it as he had Yuuri's legs hooked around his waist, and his mouth kissed needily at his neck. He moaned out things quietly. Begging for him.

“Oh Viktor please…”

“Viktor pound me…”

“Viktor claim me…”

“Fuck me!”

Viktor tried to restrain himself at all the panting and moaning Yuuri was doing until he reached their bedroom. Viktor quickly, but carefully took Yuuri's wedding dress. “You looked so fucking hot my Yuuri...but this has to come off- holy shit Yuuri do you want to kill me??”

Viktor felt his breath leave him at the sight of Yuuri all hot and panting underneath him, wearing lingerie. The bra was very see through, and made no effort to cover Yuuri's nipples. But that wasn't the biggest part that stunned Viktor.

Yuuri was wearing panties.

The very sight of this made him want to faint.

“Ohhhhh Yuuri! Do you know how delicious you look? Get on your hands and knees. Now.”

Viktor's orders had a slight growl, but it didn't scare Yuuri at all. In fact it just turned him on more. He let out a moan and got on his hands and knees, making sure to stick his ass up high for Viktor. Yuuri's fingers went to his mouth and sucked on them eagerly. Viktor watched, the growl growing slightly at the back of his throat.

The omega slid the underwear to the side, revealing his dripping hole and eased a finger inside. He made his moan louder than what it really was to lure Viktor in more. Viktor quickly took off his shirt, and made for his dress pants next. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk…” he growled. And yuuri knew it was a promise.

“Mhm...I don't believe you...show me Vitya…”

The omega teasingly moved his ass around as he added a second finger and stretched himself perfectly for Viktor's view.

Viktor had enough.

He lost control.

He pinned Yuuri to the bed and easily ripped off the panties, before slamming his cock deep inside Yuuri's aching hole. Yuuri's back arched greatly, and did his best to keep himself up on his arms. Viktor unclipped the bra next and made to squeeze Yuuri's breasts as he pounded in and out of the omega at a quick pace.

Omega tried to hold back the screams, but they slipped through his mouth without much effort. “A-Ah! Viktor! S-So good!” He cried as tears slipped out of his eyes from pleasure. Viktor nibbled on Yuuri's ear and thrust deeper. “Mine…” he murmured. “I would tell you how I'd fuck pups into you now, but we already have some…”

Yuuri's breath caught in his throat. Viktor sounded so hot and he couldn't control the amounts of pleasure he was feeling. It felt like he had a vibrator pressed harshly into his prostate while a huge dick penetrated him and made his whole body tremble.

But the love he was feeling as well overwhelmed him and he felt like he'd pass out.

“My Yuuri… so drunk from your alpha's cock huh…?”

Yuuri felt his eyes roll back as he came harshly all over the bed. The cry he gave made Viktor shiver and fill Yuuri with his knot. He rocked his hips as much as he could control them, to help Yuuri ride out his orgasm, and licked along his neck before biting down on his scent glands.

Yuuri gasped in pain, but it was quickly washed over with an overwhelming pleasure and he found himself cumming again.

Viktor carefully lied them on their sides, allowing the omega to relax while his alpha’s seed pumped into him.

“Mm...Yuuri… that was the best sex I've ever had…”

The alpha drew the omega closer into his chest. Yuuri nodded and fought to stay awake.

“Mm…yes… Viktor… sleepy…”

Viktor laughed softly and pulled Yuuri even closer. “Then sleep. I'll protect you all night my love.”

Yuuri smiled slightly before falling asleep.

…..

It was four years later and Viktor still found himself falling for Yuuri over and over again each day.

Yuri had moved out with Otabek as soon as he turned 18 and the two were looking at adopting soon. Yuri had a great career so far, leading in Viktor's footsteps as becoming quite a famous model. He even had his own fan group, Yuri's angels. Otabek even started a job as a DJ. The couple seemed extremely happy together and Yuuri was happy about that. All he had wanted when Yuri was born was for him to find happiness.

As for the triplets… well those three were little gremlins.

Running into mama and papa’s room at ungodly hours to wake them up for night kisses and hugs. Which of course was always the little alpha, Aleksei’s idea. Dragging along the shy omega twins, Hibiya and Hibiki.

Then of course when the couple were relaxing and cuddling on the couch while the children were supposed to be napping, they heard giggling and squealing. So of course they investigated, and when they did, they found the triplets colouring all over the wall. Which of course, again, had been Aleksei’s idea.

Yuuri would have been much angrier if they hadn't decided to draw a family picture. Stick figure Viktor was holding hands with stick figure Yuuri while the stick figure triplets jumped around them.

Yuuri took a picture of the wall drawing before he and Viktor started to remove it. And now the photo was hanging in their fridge, along with many drawings.

“Next time you three colour on paper please...and come get mama if you can't sleep.”

Aleksei whined and pouted. “But mama! We wanted you and papa to see it!”

Viktor laughed and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist, massaging his hip fondly. “Aleks...we would have seen it if you put it on paper too…”

Aleksei looked up for a minute, thinking about something. “I never thought about that! Sorry papa! It was my fault! I started it and Yaya and Kiki wanted to help!”

Yuuri smiled softly. He couldn't stay mad at his pups for long. “Come cuddle with mama on the couch. Papa can clean everything up.”

The gave an evil grin to Viktor as the children cheered and hurried over to the couch.

Viktor had pulled Yuuri aside after putting the triplets to bed one night. “Yuuri?”

“Mhm…?” He asked as he leaned into Viktor, and felt gentle arms wrap around him.

“I love you so much…”

“I love you too silly.”

“The pups are growing up so fast...I'm sad…and we're just getting older...fuck Yuuri I can't stand the thought of you leaving me…”

Yuuri felt tears on his shoulder and pulled away to look at Viktor in the eyes. He kissed away his husband’s tears. He laughed quietly and stroked the alpha's hair. “Vitya...we're not even 50 yet...let's not worry about that now ok…? Let's cherish the time we have together...I love waking up beside you everyday. And we still have a very long time together. In fact we have forever. And you know what? Even after we die we'll be reincarnated and we'll find each other again. Who knows, maybe we’ll come back as famous ice skaters...and we'll fall in love with some crazy story...like you showing up to my house naked...something along those lines. But we'll always be together ok? You're my soulmate.”

Yuuri found himself tearing up a bit at his own words. Viktor brought Yuuri close again and kissed the bond mark from four years ago. “I know...ice skaters huh? Haha what would we name one of your programs? Yuuri on ice?”

Yuuri giggled. “Yuuri on ice? I like the sound to that. I can't wait!”

Viktor laughed a bit and pressed their foreheads together. He stared into Yuuri's eyes for a bit before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“Love you my Yuuri.”

“Love you my Viktor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad this is over! I cried a little honestly. But of course all stories must come to an end :c but that just means I get to start the next! I hope some of you stay around to see my next work! Because I have one started! And I'm very excited for it so I do hope you check it out once it is out! Thank you to everyone who read this so much! This is my most successful story and I am very proud to say this c:   
> As always please leave a comment! They make me very happy c:   
> (Sorry for any errors there may be❤️)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and tell me how you liked this !  
> This started as a oneshot but then I got so many ideas, so I decided instead of making a very long chapter, I will break it up into chapters. I have everything planned out already and I will try to update as soon as possible ❤️ This also the most I have ever written for a chapter. I hope my writing isn't too bad c:


End file.
